It Was Just Revenge
by lil'breezygreen
Summary: Revenge is all that matters. Spencer Reid is the target and nobody in his life is safe from this plan to get even. Reid/OC Sequal to It Was Just A Fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequal to It Was Just A Fantasy. For some reason this would not leave my head until I wrote it down. I gave it an M rating for a future chapter. I hope you all like it. Oh and I still don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Chapter 1

Spencer nuzzled his nose into his lover's hair breathing deeply. The lovely familiar scent of orange blossoms tickled his nostrils. The smell always comforted him. It meant that she was near and he was truly happy.

Nicole began to stir in Spencer's arms. Moaning softly she turned to face him seeing he was awake and staring at her.

"Thank you for coming so quickly." Spencer said sleepily.

"You sounded so upset on the phone I had to come." She slid her hand lovingly over his stomach. "Are you ready to talk about it yet?" Nicole asked hesitantly.

Spencer sucked in a big breath. "I think so."

Nicole tightened her grip around him and waited for him to begin telling her about the case that had him so desperate to see her.

* * *

Spencer sighed closing the door to his apartment. He hated it when he had to come back to an empty apartment and worse and empty bed after he would drive Nicole back to the airport to fly back to New York.

They did get to see each other more than they had expected but lately it wasn't enough for Spencer. He wanted her there everyday and every night.

They were defiantly in love and established the exclusivity to each other in the their relationship but nothing had been discussed about one of them moving to be closer to each other.

Sighing even louder Spencer kicked off his shoes and went into his bedroom and turned on the TV and flopped down on his bed. He reached over and picked up the pillow Nicole had slept on and breathed in the sweet orange blossoms still lingering on the pillowcase wishing she were still there with him.

* * *

As the next few weeks went by Spencer thought less and less about the case that rattled him so much. Derek was back to picking on him again and the others were no longer walking on egg shells around him. Things were feeling normal again for the genius. He and Nicole still made their trips back and forth to see each other as much as their work schedules would allow.

Emily and Pete, Nicole's partner were still going strong and the four of them would get together sometimes while visiting.

JJ had her baby and was back from maternity leave much to everyone's relief. She was sorely missed while away.

Hotch was glad to see Spencer acting like his usual self. He had been very worried about his youngest team member but he also knew Spencer had Nicole to take care of him. It warmed Aaron's heart to see Spencer in love and happy.

* * *

Spencer was focused on the file in front of him when a paper air plane flew up and poked him in the side of the head.

"Hey?" Spencer protested looking over to see who had thrown it at him.

"It's quttin' time pretty boy." Derek laughed seeing the disgusted look on Reid's face.

Spencer looked down at his watch. "Oh no I have to get going or I will not get there in time!" Spencer yelped.

"Where's the fire dude?" Derek asked with his arms held out questioningly.

"Nowhere." Spencer said tossing his bag over his shoulder and quickly making his way to the door.

"Ah come on man. Where are you going in such a hurry." Morgan prodded.

"None of your business." Spencer replied over his shoulder hurrying to the elevator.

"Whatever you say pretty boy." Morgan mumbled.

* * *

It was finally Friday. Nicole was flying in tonight and Spencer couldn't wait. His stomach was dancing around wildly with excitement at what he had planned for the two of them.

"Don't forget that we have to pick Pete and Nicole up at seven tonight at the airport Reid." Emily said sitting down at her desk.

"Oh I won't." Spencer smiled slyly.

"What is going on with you Reid? You have been acting strange all week." Emily stated blatantly.

Spencer couldn't keep it to himself any longer. He just had to share his plan with someone.

"I'm asking Nicole to marry me this weekend." He grinned.

"Whaaat? Oh my god Reid!" Emily squealed.

"Shh! I don't want everyone knowing." Spencer said looking around to see if anyone had heard Emily.

"Do you have a ring?" She whispered trying to hold down her enthusiasm.

"In my pocket." He patted.

"Can I see it?"

"Sorry but Nicole gets to see it first." Spencer said gleefully.

"Fine. I get it."

Hotch and Rossi both came walking out of their offices heading toward the round room.

"Ah crap!" Emily sighed. "So much for our weekend. Are you going to call or am I?"

Spencer put his head down. He wanted so badly to have this weekend with Nicole.

* * *

Nicole rinsed out her mouth with a scoopful of water from the sink. She then scooped up more and splashed it over her face. She leaned over the sink with the water still dripping from her nose.

Sighing she reached up and pulled out some paper towels and dried the remaining water from her face.

This was the third day in a row that she had to hurry to the restroom to throw up. Her periods were always irregular and it wasn't uncommon for her to miss a month but now she had missed two.

She reluctantly stopped by the pharmacy to pick up a home pregnancy test this morning before work but had yet to take it. She knew deep down that it would be positive. How will she be able to tell Spencer. The discussion of marriage hadn't even occurred let alone if they wanted to have children.

Her phone began to vibrate in her pocket and she quickly pulled it out seeing it was Spencer.

"Hey baby." She quickly answered. "Baby?" She thought. "Oh god."

"Hi love. I have some bad news." Spencer said sadly.

* * *

Nicole strolled back to her desk seeing the disappointed look on Pete's face.

"I see you have already heard." She said sitting down across from Pete.

"Yep. Stupid criminal's. They have no respect for anyone's love life." Pete said letting out a sigh.

Nicole couldn't help but laugh. "So what is your back up plan for this weekend?"

"Oh I thought maybe order a pizza and watch movies. You?"

"I probably should clean my apartment and do laundry." She said flatly.

"Whoopee. Sound's like a blast." Pete snickered.

* * *

Spencer kept his hand over his pocket the entire plane ride feeling the tiny box that was concealed in it. He knew that he was more than ready to take this step with Nicole. He loved her more than anyone and he wanted to make babies with her. He was never sure that he wanted kids until he met her.

Spencer would have loved to have gotten her pregnant the first weekend they were together if he thought Nicole would have allowed it. He smiled. Of all of the things they knew about each other and shared he had no idea if she even liked kids.

Aaron called everyone's attention to continue discussing the case bringing Spencer out of his pity party.

Emily gave Spencer a tiny sympathetic smile. She knew just what and who he was thinking about.

* * *

Nicole sat on her couch twirling the stick in her fingers with the distinctive double blue lines across it confirming what she already knew.

"Oh lord what am I going to do now?" She moaned.

The thought kept playing over and over in her mind that Spencer would be upset and want nothing to do with her or the baby. She loved him so much and she didn't want to do anything to lose him. This could be the one thing that would drive him away.

After a lot of pacing and chewing on her fingernails she decided not to tell him anything until she confirmed it with a doctor first.

"Maybe just maybe this is wrong." She said tossing the stick into the trash. She pulled the bag out of the trashcan and carried out to the garbage shoot and dropped the bag into it.

* * *

Spencer was worried about Nicole. There was something funny in her voice every time he talked to her while away on the case. Something was bothering her but she wouldn't tell him what it was or even acknowledge his concern. The stupid case was taking longer than he had hoped and knew it could be Tuesday before the team would be back at Quantico.

"Hey how are you holding up?" Emily asked quietly taking the seat next to him in the conference room.

"I was hoping to be engaged by now." Spencer said flatly. "I am worried about Nicole. She's acting funny on the phone."

"Why do you think that?" Emily asked concerned.

"She doesn't have much to say. It's almost like she has something going on that she doesn't want to tell me about."

"I am sure everything is fine Reid. My guess is that she just misses you. I am sure that she will be very happy once she has that ring on her finger." Emily reassured him.

"You don't think she suspects that I am going to pop the question and she is scared do you?"

"Spencer I am more than certain that she will say yes. I know that she loves you very much." Emily placed her hand on his and gave him a smile.

Spencer was still worried.

* * *

Nicole stood in front of her refrigerator seeing that it was still empty except for a half empty ketchup bottle and a tub of butter and some beer which she wanted more than anything but couldn't have just in case.

She would know for sure in the morning. She closed the door to the refrigerator and went to sit down on the couch. This was going to be a long night and she knew she wouldn't get much sleep.

* * *

"Well you are most defiantly pregnant." Dr. Hammond said walking into the room.

Nicole sighed loudly and put her face in her hands.

"So I take it this is not good news?"

"Not sure yet."

"Well I will have the nurse call in a prescription for pre natal vitamins. I want to see you back in three weeks."

Nicole nodded and slid down off the exam table and made her way out of the room.

As she was walking out of the doctor's office her phone began to buzz in her purse. It was Spencer. She almost didn't answer but she knew that would make him anxious.

"Hey sweetie." She tried to sound like herself.

"We are on our way home. I really would like to see you. I am going to ask for a couple of days so I can fly to New York." Spencer said happily.

"That would be great. I miss you." She sighed.

"I miss you too. Nicole I know something is bothering you. Will you please tell me what it is?" Spencer pleaded.

"I do need to talk to you about something but not on the phone." Her heart was pounding.

"Ok. I love you Nicole." He said softly hoping she would return his words.

"I love you too. So much." The tears were beginning to well up in her eyes.

She was so afraid of losing him and this just might be the news to cause it.

* * *

Feel free to leave a review! Thank's for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pete checked his watch again. Nicole was never late to work. It was after ten and she hadn't even called yet. He tried her cell one more time for it to go straight to voicemail again.

"Where the hell is she?" He mumbled in frustration.

He grabbed his coat off the back of his chair and headed for the stairs. He had a bad feeling about his partner.

* * *

Arriving back at the BAU Garcia greeted the team warmly as they came out of the elevator.

"Welcome home my loves." She chirped warmly.

Everyone was glad to be back seeing her smiling face. Spencer and Emily made their way to their desks while Morgan stopped to give Penelope a hug. JJ, David and Aaron all proceeded to their offices to get started on the paperwork from the case.

"Well so what is the plan now Spencer?" Emily asked before Morgan got to their area of the bull pen.

"I am going to ask Hotch for a couple of days off so I can go see Nicole. She finally admitted there is something she wants to talk to me about this morning when I called her from the plane." Spencer said nervously.

"I am sure everything will be just fine." Emily said softly.

"What if she is going to dump me?" Spencer was worried.

"That won't happen. Now stop doing this to yourself." Emily said sternly reaching for her ringing phone.

"Hey Pete." She smiled getting up from her chair.

* * *

Spencer contemplated calling Nicole again but he was afraid his paranoia would be showing if he did. Instead he began to arrange the files on his desk to finish before he went to talk to Hotch.

"Wait slow down. Did you just say Nicole is missing?" Emily said. "How long?" She glanced over to Reid who wasn't paying any attention to her. "Are you sure?" She continued to ask. "Oh hell. This isn't good. What am I going to tell Spencer?" She paced around. "I will talk to the others and give you a call back."

Emily hung up the phone and turned to walk back to Spencer. Morgan was putting his things down on his desk when he noticed the pale look on Emily's face.

"Hey what is wrong girl?" Morgan asked worried causing Spencer to look up and see the frightened look on his team mate's face.

"Spencer." Emily gulped. "That was Pete. He told me that Nicole didn't show up at the station this morning. When he couldn't get her on her cell he got worried and went to check on her and see if she was still at her apartment." Emily took a deep breath as Spencer stood up from his chair.

"She has been abducted." Emily finished.

"What? How? Who?" Was all that Spencer could stammer out.

"There was a note left under her door that said she was gone."

Without hearing another word Spencer took off and ran to his boss's office and burst in without knocking with Morgan and Prentiss right behind him.

* * *

The jet had finally made it in the air. Spencer was wringing his hands nervously wanting to get there and see for himself what had happened.

Derek and Emily were both at a loss for words to comfort their friend. They were just glad that Hotch agreed to let the three of them go and assess the situation for themselves.

"We will find her pretty boy. Nicole is a strong woman you know that." Morgan finally spoke up.

"Hotch said the others would join us as soon as they can. He just has to make sure to clear this through Strauss before we get officially involved." Emily said knowing that Spencer hadn't heard Aaron say that before they left.

"Strauss can go to hell." Spencer spout off.

Derek's eyes got big. He had never heard Spencer say that about anyone not even Strauss and she was a horrible woman.

* * *

Pete was waiting with another uniformed officer at Nicole's apartment when the three arrived.

Spencer wasted no time getting inside. "Where is the note?" He asked Pete

"On the table." Pete said. He was clearly still very upset himself.

Spencer pulled out a glove and picked it up to examine it. It was cut out words from what looked like a book.

_**You take mine. I take your's. Tick tock goes the clock. **_

"Where did you say this was found?" Spencer asked.

"It looked like it had been shoved under the door. There are no signs of forced entry. The deadbolt was still locked." Pete said.

"Do you have any idea of anything else she was doing this morning before work?" Emily asked looking around the kitchen.

"No. She didn't tell me anything." Pete answered.

"It is very unclear who this note is directed to. Did you and Nicole arrest or have to kill anyone lately that would want revenge?" Derek asked spotting a calendar on the wall.

"Nothing that would warrant this." Pete said.

Morgan glanced at the date for today. It had appointment 8:00 AM written on it. Morgan grabbed his phone.

"Hey baby girl. Is there anyway that you can tap into the scheduling systems of places like maybe a doctor's office or something. Nicole had an appointment scheduled for eight this morning." Derek asked quietly. He didn't want Spencer to hear him.

"If it's electronic I can find it but it will take some time my honey bunny." Garcia answered. "How's our boy?"

"A freekin wreck. Just do the best you can doll." Derek then hung up.

"Ok grab her laptop and anything else that may have any information in it and we will get back to the station and start going over everything." Emily said. "We need to figure out just why she was targeted."

Spencer felt the need to throw up. He would die if anything happened to her. He reached down still feeling the small box safely in his pocket and closed his eyes fighting the tears that wanted to form.

It was getting late in the evening and everyone was still working. Nobody had eaten all day. Spencer was getting worse by the hour.

"Well I found nothing at all on Nicole's computer that would give any clues about what happened. She really didn't seem to use it much other than email and skype. Her internet history is pretty much the weather and the TV schedule." Garcia reported. "I hate snooping on her like this. I feel dirty."

"If it helps us find her then it doesn't matter what lengths we have to go to." Spencer said sternly. Pacing back to the other end of the room.

Morgan picked up the phone and took Garcia off speaker. "Have you found anything yet about that appointment?"

"Not yet. There are like billions of places that have electronic scheduling in that city. I am still searching don't worry." She assured Derek.

"Thanks." Derek hung up looking over at Spencer. "Emily we need to get him to calm down. He's going to have a stroke or something."

"Would you be calm in this situation if it was the love of your life that was missing?" Emily said pointedly.

"No I suppose not. But still I would hope that my friends would do something to try."

"We can order something to eat and go to my place. You all are welcome to stay there with me." Pete offered.

"That sounds like a plan. Thanks man. Spencer will feel better that we are all together." Morgan said.

Derek watched helplessly as his friend sat at the kitchen table just staring at his cell phone. Spencer didn't eat anything even though everyone tried to convince him to and now he would not even lay down and try to get some rest.

"Reid the other's are coming tomorrow. Once they get here and we have everyone in place we will figure this out. Please try to get some sleep." Morgan begged.

"I can't. You go ahead." Spencer said flatly.

Derek put his back down on his pillow and closed his eyes and tried to think about something soothing that would help him doze off.

* * *

David pulled his car into the parking ramp at the BAU just as JJ was getting out of hers.

"I don't see Hotch's car yet. He did say seven thirty right?" JJ asked grabbing her bag out of the back seat of her car.

"He is probably stuck in traffic. We will meet him inside." David said. He then motioned for JJ to walk with him to the elevator.

David looked around again to check for Aaron's car but it wasn't there. It was odd that Hotch wasn't the first one there.

As the time rolled past eight David knew something was up. Aaron would never be late without calling. He made his way to JJ's office seeing that she too was worried about her boss.

"His cell keeps going straight to voicemail." She said nervously.

"Let's go and look for him. Something is wrong." David said in a hurried tone.

* * *

Morgan's cell began to ring in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and quickly answered seeing it was Garcia.

"Hey baby girl. What's up?"

"I found the appointment Nicole had yesterday. Are you somewhere you can talk privately?"

Morgan looked over to Spencer who was talking with Pete and stepped out of the room.

"I am now. What did you find?"

"It was at an OBGYN's office. A Dr. Hammond." Penelope then fell silent.

"Don't you women go and see those regularly?" Morgan asked not quite following where this was going.

"Yes but this wasn't just for a check up Derek."

"Well what then?"

"She is pregnant. According to her records only just past two months."

"Oh shit. I don't think Reid knows." Derek was becoming more nervous.

"I don't think now is a good time to tell him. He is under enough stress already. Wow I can't believe our little genius is going to be a daddy."

* * *

Reaching Aaron's house Dave and JJ could see that Aaron's car was still in the driveway. Dave pulled in and quickly put the car in park then he and JJ got out to walk to the door of the house. When they noticed that the door was not completely closed they both pulled out their weapons then proceeded to enter the house.

Sweeping each room nobody was there. Aaron's go bag was sitting by the door but no Aaron anywhere.

"What the hell?" Dave said making his way back outside.

The breeze was blowing lightly and a small movement on the windshield of Aaron's car caught his attention.

"JJ I think I see something." He said making his way to the piece of paper tucked under the wiper blade.

JJ hurried out and up behind Dave who was reading the note. "What is it Rossi?"

_**Tick tock goes the clock. Aaron is gone. Why? Ask the doc. **_

* * *

Derek nervously held the information he had just gotten to himself. He watched his friend knowing he had no idea that Nicole was pregnant. It hurt Derek to keep this news to himself but he also knew that this news would send Spencer over the edge. His phone began to ring again.

"Rossi are you guys about here?" Derek asked anxiously.

"Morgan you all need to get back here ASAP. Hotch has been abducted too. The note is directed at Reid." Rossi said hurriedly.

"What? Oh hell." Was all Morgan could get out.

"Bring Pete back with you and everything that you have about Nicole. We need to figure out why this unsub would want both her and Hotch."

Derek put his phone away and closing his eyes not wanting to tell the other's the latest event.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stirring slightly Nicole opened her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. She was lying on a bed with her head resting on a pillow. Her hands and feet were not restrained. She rolled over to see what else was around her. Her head began to spin violently at the movement. She put her hands up to her head to try and stop the rotation when she noticed she was not alone in the room or on the bed.

"What the hell?"

Aaron was lying next to her still completely out of it. Nicole reached over to check that he was breathing and thankfully he was. Once the spinning began to slow she tapped on his arm to try and wake him.

"Aaron? Aaron?" She said to no avail. He wouldn't budge.

Slowly sitting up she looked around more carefully. They were in a small room that was set up a bit like a hotel room. A small table with two chairs was placed in the corner with a mini refrigerator and a small shelf with paper plates and cups and a few food items on it. A microwave was sitting on the shelf. Another small room that looked like it could be a bathroom was off to the side of the bed. There were no windows and the walls appeared to be made of cement.

Still dizzy Nicole didn't get up off the bed to look around. Her head was pounding and she felt like she had a hangover. How in the hell did she get here? The bigger question was why was Aaron Hotchner here too? She must have been drugged. "Oh god! The baby!" She thought as the worry flooded her like a tidal wave.

* * *

Rossi hurried to the three agents and one detective as they made their way through the doors of the BAU. Spencer looked like hell. Clearly he had not slept or eaten.

"Give me the note from Nicole's apartment." David quickly asked.

Derek handed it over. After looking at it Rossi knew that they both had come from the same source.

"We will need to have these analyzed to be sure but I am certain that Nicole and Hotch were taken by the same unsub." Rossi said handing the note to JJ to take to the lab.

Spencer walked to his desk and sat down putting his head in his hands.

Morgan then turned to Rossi. "Have you talked with Garcia yet?"

"No."

"There is something you need to know about Nicole." Morgan said quietly.

* * *

Nicole finally felt like standing up so she slowly got up from the bed and began to move around the room. Aaron still hadn't moved. She was relieved that she was having no pain or cramping so far.

Seeing the other room was indeed a bathroom she went in and closed the door sliding down her pants and sitting on the toilet. Checking her panties there was no sign of spotting occurring. She breathed a sigh of relief. The signs of a miscarriage were not yet there. She got up and pulled her pants back up and went to the sink and turned on the water to splash her face. Realizing she was thirsty she scooped up water and began to suck it down her dry throat.

After getting enough water she dried her face and went back out to the other room. Seeing the door she went over to find that it was made of steel and of course locked from the outside.

Nicole continued to look around the room. The fridge was stocked with food as well as the shelf next to it. A small TV was placed in the far corner. She walked over to turn it on only to see snow on the screen. She turned it back off and looked down to see DVD's on the floor. Scanning the titles she saw that they were all porno's.

"What the hell? Gross." She mumbled.

* * *

Rossi didn't want to have this conversation with Reid but he knew he had to. He walked over and pulled a chair up next to him and sat down.

"Reid, you know this all has to do with you right?" He asked carefully.

"Yes. I am guessing this is all about what happened on the case in Vegas." Spencer said quietly.

"Garcia is doing a more thorough background check on Michael. We think this is about revenge for what happened." David continued.

"I don't understand why Hotch was taken too Rossi."

"We don't know that yet either kid but we will find out." David said confidently.

* * *

A small dresser contained changes of clothing for both Nicole and Aaron. Shaking her head she could tell whoever it was who had the pair captive did not have the intention of killing them right away and went out of their way to make sure they were comfortable. The medicine cabinet in the bathroom even contained aspirin and other item's such as toothbrushes and toothpaste and other grooming items.

A small moan escaped from Aaron's mouth. Nicole hurried back to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Aaron? Wake up Aaron." Nicole shook at him lightly.

Aaron stirred and opened his eyes. Nicole smiled at him.

"Nicole?" He asked confused with a raspy voice.

"Yep. It's me. I thought the same thing when I woke up and saw you."

"Oh god my head." Aaron moaned pulling his hands up to it.

Nicole got up and went to the bathroom and got some of the aspirin out and a cup of water and brought it back to him.

"Here take these it will help you to suffer less than I did when I woke up."

Aaron took the pills from her and gulped down the water. "Son of a bitch! I feel like I have been hit by a truck."

* * *

Spencer placed his hands on the sink in the bathroom. The tears were streaming down his face. This all was happening because of him. He is the one who was forced to shoot Michael. Now someone was out for revenge but who?

Nicole had become his whole life and it was someone who had figured that out and was out to destroy him by taking the one true love of his life away. He knew he too would die if Nicole were killed. He couldn't live without her.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the diamond ring he had bought for her and opened the box to look at it. A smile spread across his face imagining it on her finger knowing that she would truly be his forever.

The door pushed open and before Spencer could hide the box Morgan saw the shiny ring in his hand.

"Oh wow man! So that's what you have been keeping from us. I am so happy for you Reid." Morgan said slapping his hand on Spencer's back.

"Well I guess now I am never going to get the chance to ask her am I." Spencer closed the lid and shoved the box back into his pocket.

"Don't say that Reid. We will get her and Hotch back."

"Will we Morgan?" Spencer snapped and pushed past him and out the door.

* * *

The aspirin had kicked in and Aaron was beginning to get his bearings. He got up and used the bathroom and then took a look around for himself.

"So what do you remember last before waking up here?" He asked Nicole.

"I was on my way to the pharmacy when this woman stopped me to ask for directions. I don't remember anything after that."

"I didn't see anything. I was on my way to the BAU from my house to get on the jet to fly to New York to help find you. I guess I found you. Now why are we here?" Aaron asked checking the door finding there was no way to get it unlocked.

"That woman seemed a bit familiar to me for some reason." Nicole said. "She appeared to be a bit haggard like she had a rough life or something."

"Was she someone that you had arrested in the past?"

"No. I have no idea why she would do this to me. I wish you had seen who did this to you."

Aaron sat back down on the bed with Nicole. "I guess we wait until whoever she is talks to us to see what she wants from us."

"The fridge is full are you hungry?" Nicole asked.

"I think so."

Nicole jumped up and went to see what looked good. Her stomach was growling and she knew that the baby needed the nutrients. She pulled out the lunch meat and cheese and made each of them a sandwich.

Aaron watched in amazement as Nicole quickly downed her food and then got up to see what else she could eat.

"Oh cheese curls. Yum." She pulled open the bag and dug in.

"So how long do you think we have been here?" Aaron asked once she finally slowed shoving the chips down her mouth.

"I have no idea. What are you staring at?" She asked seeing how Aaron was watching her.

"I am sorry." He laughed. "I just am surprised at how fast you just ate all of that food."

"I was starving. Aren't you?"

"Well yes but my stomach is still a bit queasy. I haven't been awake as long as you though."

Feeling a bit embarrassed about being a pig, Nicole put down the bag. She then stood up and went to the dresser and pulled out a change of clothes.

"I am going to take a shower and get out of these clothes."

"Nicole I am sorry if I embarrassed you." Aaron said feeling bad.

"You didn't." She lied closing the door to the bathroom behind her.

* * *

Aaron finished his sandwich and then got up to look around the room more while Nicole took her shower.

When Nicole finally emerged from the bathroom she saw Aaron sitting on the bed with a change of clothes in his hands waiting for her.

"So what is the deal with all of the porno's?" Aaron asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Nicole shrugged. "Our capture sure went to a lot of trouble to see that we are comfortable."

"Uh hugh. And we are in one room with one bed with only ourselves and porn for entertainment." Aaron said slyly.

"So you think this is a set up to get us to sleep together?" Nicole was surprised. "What the hell for?"

"I have no clue but that is what it looks like to me. Why us? I have no idea." Aaron got up and then went into the bathroom to take his turn in the shower.

Nicole felt her stomach get nervous. That idea had never occurred to her. Frankly Aaron had scared the hell out of her until now. He always looked at her suspiciously ever since that sick bouncer about blew the big secret that she shared with Spencer and Emily. He was no longer the authority figure who intimidated her. The two were now equals by being put in this hell together. The idea of them having sex was ludicrous.

She was worried about Spencer. He must be a disaster worrying about her. She loved him so much and wanted to be with him and tell him about the baby. She ran her hand over her stomach wondering now if she would ever get the chance.

* * *

Aaron was finished with his shower quickly and came out of the bathroom seeing Nicole looking upset.

"Everything is going to be alright Nicole. If this unsub wanted to kill us then we would already be dead." Aaron said sitting down next to her.

"I know. I am worried about Spencer. I miss him."

"You will see him again. I am sure that the others are working furiously to find us." Aaron said tenderly placing his hand down on hers.

Nicole then began to cry. Not liking to see tears Aaron reached over and pulled her into him and let her cry on his chest.

* * *

Settling down in a comfortable chair, the large TV screen was flipped on showing the captive pair in the tiny room in an embrace.

"Let the games begin." The woman cooed watching the view closely.

* * *

Please feel free to leave a comment or review. The feedback helps!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Derek was practically carrying Spencer as they exited the elevator to Reid's apartment. The youngest agent finally was worn out to the point of total exhaustion.

"Come on Reid we are almost there." Morgan huffed dragging him down the hall. "Just help me a little."

Spencer only mumbled something incoherently staggering against the weight of Morgan's body. Finally reaching the door Derek pulled out the keys and unlocked the door and got Spencer inside.

Completely passing out Morgan was forced to pick up and carry Spencer to his bedroom.

"God Reid. Who knew little skinny you could be so heavy." Morgan huffed dropping Reid onto his bed.

Spencer rolled over to his side and curled up into a ball. Derek removed his shoes and left the room to let Spencer get the much needed sleep.

* * *

Aaron woke to the feel himself spooned around Nicole. She was soundly asleep and looked so peaceful. The tear stains were still on her cheeks but the sadness on her face was gone. Aaron smiled sort of enjoying the feeling of snuggling with someone again.

When they had fallen asleep they were both hugging the opposite sides of the bed and somehow found their way to each other in their sleep.

Aaron reached up and ran his fingers over the strands of Nicole's hair that were spilled out on the pillow. Her blonde locks were so silky against his fingers. He wanted to bury his hands in it and slid it over his face. Realizing what he was doing he quickly stopped touching her hair and tried to wiggle himself away from her before he did something he would regret.

Nicole stirred a bit once his body moved away from hers but she didn't wake up. Aaron then rolled over to face away from her and tried to go back to sleep. This was going to be a bit harder than he thought keeping his hands to himself.

* * *

Derek checked his watch. Spencer had been asleep for almost twelve hours. He needed the rest. Morgan picked up his phone and called Garcia.

"Speak to me love." She answered.

"Anything new?" Derek asked.

"First. How's our boy?" She asked hesitantly.

"He has been asleep for almost twelve hours now."

"Good. Well I have been checking with all of Michael's acquaintances and none of them seem to know much about what he did with his free time. One of his co worker's said that he had been seeing a woman at one time named Alexa Lisbon."

"Alexa Lisbon? That name sounds familiar."

"Well upon further digging I found out that he had been living with her at one time. I can't confirm that the two were still together at the time of the shooting. I will keep looking."

"Thanks momma." Derek said hanging up his phone.

He was still trying to figure out why that name sounded so familiar to him but couldn't put his finger on it. He got up off the couch to go and see if the kid had anything to eat when he was stopped before reaching the kitchen by loud screams. Morgan turned and bolted for Spencer's room.

"Nicole! No! Nicole!" Spencer was thrashing around in his bed.

"Reid! Wake up! Reid!" Morgan yelled and shaking at Spencer's shoulders.

Finally opening his eyes Spencer saw his friend looking down at him and instantly burst out in tears.

* * *

Aaron woke to the sound of gagging and the sounds of vomiting. He sat up on the edge of the bed worried about Nicole.

After a few minutes the toilet flushed and the sink turned on. He could hear her brushing her teeth.

The door opened and she jumped when she saw him sitting up looking at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She smiled going to the fridge to see if there was something to drink other than water.

Aaron looked at her suspiciously. "I wonder what time of day it really is?" He asked really wanting to pry more about her throwing up.

"It's morning." She said quickly.

"How do you know that?"

"I have been throwing up like clockwork everyday for about a week now each morning." She said not turning around to face him.

"Are you pregnant Nicole?" He asked surprised.

"Yes." She sighed relieved to finally tell someone. "I found out for sure the day I was taken. I was on my way to the pharmacy to pick up some pre natal vitamins."

"Does Reid know?"

"Not yet. I was afraid that the drug that nut case gave me might have done something to the baby but everything still seems fine. I was actually relieved to throw up this morning." She finally smiled slightly turning around to look at Aaron.

He grinned back at her. "Congratulations." He said feeling a twinge of jealousy rising in him.

Derek dumped the scrambled eggs he made onto two plates as Spencer walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.

"Better hurry up pretty boy before your breakfast gets cold." Morgan hollered.

Spencer pulled on some clothes and slowly made his way back to the kitchen where Derek was already eating. Spencer sighed and sat down in front of the plate Morgan had ready for him and began to eat. Once he took a bite he realized just how hungry he really was and quickly cleaned everything up.

"You want some more Reid?" Derek asked happy to see the boy finally eat something.

"No I am good." Spencer said

"I talked to Garcia this morning. She told me that she found an old girlfriend of Michael's." Derek said hoping that Spencer wouldn't get upset.

Spencer closed his eyes. He had hoped to put that case behind him and move on.

Michael Hines was the quarterback of the football team Spencer's junior year of high school. He was one of the many who picked on the young genius during his school years. Michael was a senior and considered the hot stud who only dated the hottest girls. He was the master mind behind the stunt that left Spencer naked and tied to a goal post on the football field. It was a dirty stunt that Spencer never could get past.

When the team was called to Vegas to help on a case involving a serial rapist and killer he never expected the unsub to turn out to be Michael Hines.

The profile that the team created about him was dead on. An alpha male who had lived a life of lies. He had been beaten by his father regularly growing up. He bullied other kids in school and soon took out his aggressions about his mother never stepping in to stop the beatings on surrogates by raping and killing them.

When the team had Michael cornered Spencer was forced to shoot him. A part of him thought that this was just desserts for what Michael did to him high school but once he was dead Spencer felt not one ounce of vindication. He felt like shit. Other than Derek Nicole was the only person Spencer had shared this humiliation from his past with.

"Reid? Are you ok?" Morgan asked bringing Spencer back to the present.

"Is it alright if we talk about this later Derek?" He asked feeling the eggs he had just eaten begin to work their way back up.

"Sure man."

* * *

Aaron and Nicole were both getting increasingly bored in that isolated room. They both knew that this is what the unsub wanted. They were obviously being forced into getting to know each other.

Aaron was pacing while Nicole was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Well I guess we could pop in a porno? Is there any popcorn on this shelf?" Aaron asked looking at the food placed there.

Nicole sat up. "Are you serious?"

Aaron began to laugh. "Of course not. Hey there is popcorn on this shelf!" He said excitedly.

He turned to see Nicole propped up on her elbows grinning.

"That sounds good." She told him.

"What the popcorn or the porno?" He teasingly asked.

"Very funny Aaron." She said getting up off the bed and opening the dresser drawers to see if there might be anything else hiding in them.

Spotting a box of playing cards Nicole smiled and pulled them out.

"How about a little poker? We can use the popcorn as money."

"You are on girly." Aaron said putting the bag in the microwave and setting the time.

* * *

Aaron watched Nicole's face while he contemplated his next move. She wasn't giving anything away to him.

"Fine. I raise and call your bluff." He said confidently putting his entire stash in the pot.

"Show me what you got Hotch." She ordered.

"Full house. Read em and weep." He said putting his cards down on the bed.

"Well shucks Aaron, that sucks for you because I have a royal flush in diamonds." Nicole sneered laying down her cards. "I guess that means you loose." Nicole began to scoop all of the popcorn in front of her and eat it.

"Oh that sucks!" Aaron said watching her eat her prize. "Don't I get any of it?" He pleaded with his best puppy dog eyed face.

Nicole tossed one piece at him. "That's it you dog." She teased.

Aaron then reached over and grabbed a hand full from her pile and began to stuff some into his mouth while tossing the rest back at Nicole.

They laughed while tossing popcorn at each other like children. Aaron loved Nicole's smile. For a brief moment it didn't matter what situation they were in they were laughing and making the best it.

Once the silliness died down they ate the mess they had made. They shared a genuine smile between them realizing that no matter what they would always be bonded for having to go through this together.

* * *

Aaron woke to find himself yet again spooned around Nicole. He also had been awakened by the raging hard on he had engulfing his pants. The pressure was intense. He wanted so badly to just reach down and relieve himself while still touching her. She was getting to him even though she never once did anything out of line to cause it. He knew he had to do something so he carefully pulled himself away from her and got up and went into the bathroom.

He slid out of his pants and sat down in the bathtub sighing. He reached down and took a hold of himself and began to stroke slowly. All he could see was Nicole as he continued to grip his hard on. He imagined her being the one who was pleasuring him. Her full lips running down his length tickling him with her tongue and then taking him all the way into her warm wet mouth.

He increased his rhythm squeezing tighter. His breath was rapid and his heart was racing. He could see her clearly as she slid him in and out of her mouth. The tension in his body was preparing for him to release. He could feel Nicole's hair tickling him as she continued to suck him fiercely.

Slapping his other hand over his mouth to block his groans with one more thrust into his hand he shot his hot liquid clear across to the opposite shower wall. The sweet orgasm waved over him as he milked himself until there was nothing left.

He fell back into the tub breathing heavily.

"God that felt good." He thought to himself. "I thought the thing didn't work anymore." He sighed in relief.

He felt dirty fantasizing about the woman that his friend and subordinate loved but he couldn't help himself. It was better to have taken care of the issue like this as opposed to actually crossing the line and doing just what the unsub wanted of them.

Finally recovered Aaron got up and cleaned himself up and then the mess he made in the shower. After pulling his pants back on he sneaked out of the bathroom to see a still sleeping Nicole and slid back onto the bed keeping as far away of her as possible.

* * *

"I see that Aaron is cracking." The woman snickered settling back into her chair. "It won't be long now." She laughed flipping off the large TV screen and fanning herself with her hand. "I can't wait until he actually gets his hands on Nicole. Now that will be hot!"

* * *

Thank you readers! I know you are out there!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The answers were not coming fast enough for Spencer. He was becoming increasingly irritable at the lack of progression of the case. There were no new attempts by the unsub to communicate with the team.

"This is going nowhere." Garcia said frustrated and resting her head in her hand.

"Something will give soon Penelope. The unsub wants to torment Reid. A mistake will occur and we will catch it." JJ said feeling a little discouraged herself.

Emily and Pete walked into the office seeing the disappointed looks on the girl's faces.

"Well I can see that you two are doing about as well as we are." Pete said flatly.

Emily reached up and placed her hand on her lover's shoulder. She knew he was in pain missing his partner.

"Ok enough of the pity party people we have to find Hotch and Nicole. What do we know so far?" Emily said trying to get everyone to refocus.

"Forensics proves that they were both taken by the same unsub because of the notes left behind."

"This is some sort of a revenge plot most likely because of the Vegas case and Michael Hines."

"We didn't find out much about what Michael did in his private life other than rape and kill except that he had at one time dated and lived with Alexa Lisbon who by the way went to the same high school as Reid." Penelope added.

"So there seems to be no connection of Alexa to Michael anymore?" Emily asked.

"Not that I could find." Garcia shrugged.

"I just wish we knew why Hotch was taken along with Nicole." JJ sighed.

* * *

Spencer continued his frustrated pacing around the bull pen. Morgan just sat and watched his friend continue to torture himself. It was excruciating to see Reid in so much pain. The only thing that would make him better would be to bring Nicole back to him but right now that seemed impossible.

* * *

Nicole emerged from the bathroom drying her wet hair with a towel wearing shorts and a tank top.

"Is it just me or is this room getting really warm?" She asked Aaron looking and seeing that he too had put on shorts.

"It's warm." Aaron grinned gesturing to his shorts.

Nicole was amazed at the sight of Aaron's muscular legs. She hadn't figured him to be so fit under the suits that he always wore. Realizing that she was gawking she quickly turned her eyes away from him.

Tossing the wet towel back into the bathroom she sat down on the edge of the bed and began to comb through her wet long blonde hair. Aaron watched as she worked gently on the snarls. With her arms lifted he could see the side of one of her breasts peeking out from the arm opening of the tank top she was wearing. He licked his lips and swallowed hard feeling a tingle beginning to form around his middle.

Aaron closed his eyes and tried to think of something stupid to remove the dirty thoughts from his mind that were sneaking their way in. It was a loosing battle as all he could picture was taking the comb from her and working on her hair for her. Smelling it then her neck, sliding his hand up her stomach….

"I am glad to see that you are both being such good house guests." A distorted voice spoke over an intercom.

Aaron and Nicole's heads both snapped up.

"What do you want from us?" Aaron asked forcefully.

"I have no plans to harm either of you. I just need you both out of the way to accomplish the task I need to complete." The voice continued.

"What task is that?" Nicole asked.

"All in due time. Since you have both been such polite guests I am going to give you a special treat. I have made you both a hot meal."

Aaron and Nicole looked at each other. A few clicks and a small opening slid open in the door and a tray of food began to come through. Nicole got up and reached for the tray and handed it to Aaron and another then quickly slid through behind it. Once Nicole had it out of the way, the opening was quickly closed before she had a chance to get a glimpse of the person outside.

"Enjoy your food." The voice said.

Opening the covers over the plates they saw fried chicken and mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Do you think its safe to eat?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know why not? Nothing else we have eaten has been poisoned." Aaron answered.

After some consideration they both caved and began to eat. It was much more satisfying than the lunch meat in the fridge.

* * *

Nicole was stacking the plates and trays on the table as Aaron watched her. He examined her while she had her back to him. Her legs were toned and sleek all the way down to her bare feet that were nicely pedicured. It was getting much warmer in that room and all Aaron wanted to run his hands up those soft looking legs.

Noticing Nicole had stopped what she was doing Aaron saw that she was gripping onto the table trying to hold herself up.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked getting up to take a hold of her.

"I just feel dizzy all at once and really hot." She told him weakly.

Aaron helped her over to the bed and Nicole laid down. Aaron went into the bathroom to get a cold washrag for her to put on her head. His own head began to spin as well and he had to lay down too.

"Aaron what is going on?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know. That food obviously had something in it."

Both were getting warmer and began to perspire. Aaron reached up and pulled his shirt off and tossed on the ground. Nicole rolled her hair up from her neck and lifted up her tank top exposing her stomach. It wasn't providing enough cooling.

"I am sorry Aaron but I am dying." Nicole said pulling her tank all the way off just leaving her in her bra.

Nicole took in deep breaths only hearing the sound of her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

Aaron felt the tension building in him as she lay there next to him. He could see tiny beads of sweat on her abdomen. His breathing was increasing. He was suddenly feeling more alive than he had in years. Nicole was looking at him with wide eyes.

"I think I know what that food had laced in it." She said pointing to the bulging protrusion in Aaron's shorts.

Aaron closed his eyes looking a bit ashamed. He knew that no matter what he couldn't hide anything from her now.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Horney as hell." She said giving him a bashful look. "This can't happen Aaron. What do we do?"

"We take care of ourselves." Aaron said trying to get up off the bed but still too dizzy to stand. He quickly laid back down.

He looked over to Nicole. "I am sorry. I can't get up. You will need to turn your head." Aaron said with a very embarrassed tone in his voice.

Nicole rolled over on her side and Aaron slid his hand inside of his shorts grabbing a hold of his excruciatingly hard erection.

As he stroked himself groans were escaping his mouth. His noises were titillating to the person next to him. Nicole found her own hand sliding up her thighs as she listened to Aaron next to her. Her fingers found the moist area between her legs and she began to rub herself trying to keep pace with Aaron.

Aaron heard a whimper from the other side of the bed from Nicole and he smiled knowing she was pleasuring herself too. This only made him more horny and he tightened his grip around himself and pumped harder.

Both were groaning erratically as they were approaching orgasm, each getting off on the others sounds. Nicole's body tensed then arched as the spasm's waved over her. Aaron quickly followed erupting and coating the inside of his shorts with warm stickiness.

Nicole sighed in relief and began to doze off and Aaron closed his eyes and nodded off as well hoping that would take care of everything.

* * *

"Damn! Wake up!" The angry woman shouted at the TV. "No matter. What I gave you both won't wear off for hours." She giggled.

* * *

Nicole was moaning seductively in her sleep. Aaron rolled over to see if she was awake. Unable to control himself he reached over and slid his finger up her thigh. A giggle escaped from her lips. He bent down and placed his lips on her stomach. She grasped tightly to the back of his head.

"Mmmmm baby that feels good." She purred.

Aaron moved up to her breasts and kissed each one. Nicole arched up her back so Aaron could reach around and unclasp her bra. Breathing hard he removed her covering exposing her beautiful round treasures. He flicked his tongue over each one of her nipples and squeezed the softness in his hands. Nicole licked her lips with pleasure as Aaron continued to explore her.

Wanting her mouth Aaron moved up and grasped the side of her face and pulled it up to his clasping his mouth over hers. Their hot breath mingled and their tongues danced together in sink.

Aaron reached down and tugged off his shorts to free himself letting his erection slid over Nicole's body. Just feeling his manhood on her skin was enough to make him come but he held back and reached down and removed her shorts revealing the ultimate prize.

"God you are so beautiful." He moaned with a lustful raspy voice.

Seeing the sweet dampness glistening from her Aaron placed himself on top of her grasping her mouth again sinking his tongue deep into her.

He had no control over himself as he kissed and licked his way down her body sneaking a finger into her folds and caressing her softly. Nicole moaned and licked her lips.

"More baby." She cooed.

Aaron traded his finger for his tongue flicking it over her tingling bud. Nicole instinctively raised her legs and rested them over his shoulders as he continued to pleasure her.

"Mmmm" He moaned into her. She tasted so sweet as he lapped at her lustfully like an ice cream pop wanting to sink his teeth into her.

Rotating his mouth and his fingers Nicole's legs began to tighten around his shoulders. He increased his speed until he felt her release letting out pleasured sighs and whimpers.

Seeing she was still drunk from the endorphin rush Aaron took down her legs and moved on top of her pushing her legs farther apart and slipped himself inside of her with one powerful thrust.

* * *

The brutal intrusion startled Nicole out of her dream about Spencer only to see Aaron was the one who was thrusting in and out of her.

With no self control Nicole ran her fingers up Aaron's back and pulled him in closer bucking her hips wildly under his. She was so tightly clenched around him allowing every inch of him inside of her. He wasn't going to last long this round.

Speeding up Aaron exploded inside of her. His body jerked as the spasms of his orgasm continued. Finally the waves of pleasure slowed and he collapsed on top of her.

Aaron pulled her face back to his and kissed her deeply. Their mouths hungry for each others taste he ran his hands all over her soft skin.

"You are so damn beautiful. I can't get enough of you." He said panting breathlessly. "I want to be in your mouth." He begged already hard again.

Nicole grinned and pushed him back down on the bed and climbed over his body and straddled him. She bent down and licked him from his neck down to his chest placing soft kisses on him down to his thighs. Teasing him by touching everything but what he wanted Aaron was getting inpatient. Finally he felt the prize of a velvet tongue slide up his shaft and to his tip tickling around the rim of delicate skin.

Just as he was about to tell her to take him he felt her lips encircle him and was sliding into her mouth. Electric shocks of pleasure zapped through him. He was living his fantasy.

"Oh fuck! That feels so good." He said breathlessly looking down to see her head moving up and down on him. Instinctively he thrust his hips pushing deeper into her throat. She took him all the way in letting him have his way fighting her gag reflex. Aaron didn't let up on his thrusting assault of her mouth pumping eagerly feeling the mounting tension building again within him.

"I am going to come. Are you going to take it?" He asked franticly.

Nicole hummed on him telling him yes. The vibration was enough to cause him to shoot straight into her throat and he growled wildly as she took it all in spurt after spurt.

* * *

The night wore on and Aaron continued to have one impressive hard on after another and each time he fucked Nicole it was much more aggressive and more rough. He tossed her around like she weighed nothing putting her into every position he could imagine violating her with all of his lust and pent up sexual energy.

Nicole displayed just as much passion for his body completely unable to control herself. She clawed at him like a wild animal wanting more of what he could give her.

The room was left in shambles. A chair was broken in the wake of passion and the table was knocked over.

After what must have been hours the two collapsed on the bed and passed out from exhaustion with their bodies laced completely with sweat and come.

* * *

The woman cackled evilly. She had thoroughly enjoyed the erotic scene she had just witnessed compliments of Aaron Hotchner and Nicole Jamison.

* * *

Just remember they were drugged.


	6. Chapter 6

In case I forgot before, I don't own Criminal Minds just so you know.

Chapter 6

Spencer walked out of his bedroom seeing Morgan still asleep on his couch. Shaking his head at the stubbornness of his friend for refusing to leave him alone he made his way to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

Another nightmare woke him about Nicole being dead. Spencer didn't know how much more he could take before loosing his mind. Everything about the investigation had come to a screeching halt. He wiped the tear slipping down his cheek away and put his glass down and walked back to his room.

* * *

Nicole opened her eyes and began to roll over to get up. Her bladder was full and demanding attention.

"Son of a bitch." She sighed when she began to move her legs to sit up.

She felt like she had been riding a bucking bull and made it the whole eight seconds then got bucked off and stomped on.

The throbbing between her legs was unbearable and every muscle in her body ached. She slid down the sheet seeing she was naked and had dried remnants of love juice all over her.

Turning to look at Aaron she saw that he was also naked and had the same incriminating evidence all over him. Oh she had ridden a bucking bull alright and his name was Aaron.

* * *

Wincing at the pain Nicole got up and walked to the bathroom and closed the door and sat down on the toilet. Before she could begin to try and pee she had to jump up and turn around to throw up.

"Oh god. What the hell did I do last night?" The tears began to well up in her eyes. Knowing that this wasn't going be a quiet cry she jumped up and turned on the shower and climbed in pulling the curtain closed.

The hot water rained down on her and she broke out in uncontrollable sobs. She had done the worst thing ever betraying Spencer. The churning in her stomach began and she thought she was going to vomit again. Her legs went weak and she sat down in the tub and let the water spray over her while she cried. She felt guilty and dirty and no amount of water would wash that away.

"Oh god Spencer. I am so sorry." Was all she could repeat over and over.

* * *

"Come on Morgan we need to get back to the office." Spencer said impatiently.

"I am coming pretty boy." Morgan said hurrying out of the bathroom and grabbing his phone and keys.

"It's about time." Spencer mumbled opening the door.

A yellow envelope fell to the floor with Dr Reid written on the front of it. Morgan grabbed Spencer's hand and stopped him from picking it up.

"It could have evidence on it." Morgan grabbed a tissue and picked it up. "Let's go. I hope we finally have a new lead."

* * *

Aaron rubbed his head hearing that the shower was running. He looked down seeing the state he was in and then suddenly had a flashback of last nights events.

"Oh shit." He said feeling like a total asshole. "Oh god. What have I done?"

* * *

The water had gone cold but Nicole didn't notice. She was still sitting down in the tub letting the water pour over her. Spencer was all she could think about. Her life was over with him and she knew it. Even if they made it out of this alive Spencer would never understand or forgive her.

A lot of time passed and the water was still running in the shower. Aaron got up and pulled a clean pair of shorts out of the dresser, put them on and went to check on Nicole. He hesitantly tapped on the door to the bathroom.

"Nicole? Are you alright?" When she didn't answer he opened the door a crack. "Nicole?"

"Come in." She said flatly.

"Are you dressed?" Aaron asked.

"Does it matter? I think we are way past modesty now don't you think?"

Aaron shrugged and walked in to see the closed curtain pulled around the tub. Aaron put the lid down on the toilet and sat down.

"Are you alright? You have been in here a long time." Aaron was fumbling with what to say. "Nicole?" Frustrated he reached over and pulled the curtain open. "What are you doing?" He could tell the water was cold and he turned the shower off.

Nicole wouldn't look up at him as the last of the water ran down the drain. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. She didn't answer him. She just put her head down on her knees and began to cry again.

Aaron ran his hand through is hair. "I am so sorry Nicole. I should have been stronger and fought the drug harder."

"Aaron neither of us had any control over our bodies last night. This is no more your fault than it is mine.

Aaron reached up for a towel. "Come on let's get you out of here and into some clothes." Aaron reached down and helped her stand up and took the towel and wrapped it around her.

Nicole stepped out of the tub and walked out to the other room and sat down on the corner of the bed. Her thighs were beginning to bruise and her lady parts were throbbing. Aaron grabbed an extra towel and patted the rest of the water off of her arms and shoulders then began working on her hair.

Nicole just sat there stiffly as he continued to dry her. He wanted to put his arms around her and hold her but he knew that she would probably push him away.

* * *

"How much longer does forensics need that package?" Morgan asked irritated.

"As long as it takes Morgan. Calm down." Rossi said quietly.

"I am sick of being Calm Rossi. Some creep has my boss and my best friend's girl. I am tired of feeling like we are just standing around with our thumbs up our butts."

Morgan walked out of Rossi's office and saw Spencer sitting at his desk staring blankly at the wall.

"God kid I wish there was something I could do." Morgan said quietly walking down the stairs to see if he could hurry up forensics.

* * *

Aaron looked at the bruises on Nicole's thighs and wrists. Her face was even swollen around her mouth and had faint shades of blue showing finger prints left around her jaw. He knew he had been brutal on her. She looked like she had been beaten. Aaron closed his eyes ashamed of the damage he inflicted on her.

His own body was sore and his manhood felt raw and irritated. Not able to look at her anymore he got up to take a shower and clean himself up. Before he got far he heard a gasp from Nicole.

"Oh god Aaron. Your back. I clawed the hell out of it!"

Aaron walked into the bathroom and turned himself to look in the mirror. He had deep red scratches all up and down his back. He almost smiled feeling better that she had at least hurt him back in some way.

He reached in and turned on the shower and climbed in and began to wash away the last traces of the dirty tryst.

* * *

Emily sat a cup of coffee down on the desk in front of Spencer.

"I put extra sugar in it." Emily said softly.

Spencer finally looked up at his friend giving her a silent thank you and reached for the cup.

Emily pulled a chair up next to him and sat down.

"Talk to me Reid. I am worried about you."

"I am worried about Nicole and Hotch. Where are they? How are they?" Spencer couldn't say anymore. The tears were choking him.

Emily placed her hand gently on his arm. She was lost for words of comfort for her friend.

* * *

Aaron came out of the bathroom and picked up the table they had knocked over and the chair that was not broken and sat down.

"We need to talk about this Nicole." He said hesitantly.

"What is there to talk about Aaron? We fucked the hell out of each other. We can't take it back."

"No we can't. I am so very sorry. I feel like I raped you. I hurt you." Aaron put his head down his eyes were tearing.

"You did not rape me Aaron. We were drugged. I hurt you too." Nicole also was tearing up again. "I just felt so out of control of myself."

"I had no control either. I just don't know how to make this right." Aaron felt completely ashamed.

"We will never make it right Aaron. Spencer will never forgive me and I am pregnant facing the terrifying reality of being a single parent."

Aaron got up from the chair and walked over to the bed and sat down. "Nicole, you are a strong woman. You are going to be a wonderful mother. Hopefully Spencer will want to still be a part of the baby's life at least. I can't imagine that he wouldn't."

Aaron scooted over closer to her and lifted his hand to her cheek to wipe the tears from it. He wanted to hold her but was unsure if she would let him. When Nicole reached up and touched his hand he moved closer and pulled her into his arms. She nestled her head on his chest. Aaron knew his feelings were wrong but he wanted to take care of her.

* * *

Derek came running into the bull pen. "I have it! It's a DVD."

Emily and Spencer jumped up as Rossi came out of his office. Pete had just walked out of the break room as everyone was hurrying out of the bull pen.

"Where's everyone going?" He asked.

"Garcia's office." Emily said grabbing his arm and dragging him along.

* * *

Rossi shut the door and Penelope slid the DVD into the player and hit play.

Spencer chewed on his lip wondering just what he was going to see.

"Your love and boss are alive. Here is proof Dr Reid." A distorted voice said before the image appeared on the screen.

It showed Aaron and Nicole in the small confines talking and interacting with no sound. The picture snowed out and reemerged showing them playing poker with popcorn. This time their voices could be heard.

Spencer swallowed hard hearing them laughing and teasing each other but at least they looked unharmed.

The image changed again and the room remained quiet as they watched what appeared to be Hotch with his face buried between Nicole's legs.

"Oh. Are they? Oh god they are!" Penelope whimpered slapping her hand over her eyes.

All of the others were watching in disbelief hearing the sensuous moans and panting coming out of the speakers.

Spencer's face began to burn. He couldn't believe his eyes. It had only been a few days and they couldn't keep their hands off each other. How could Hotch do this? Why the hell would Nicole let him? He looked around seeing everyone's eyes glued to the monitor all wide and glazed.

The X rated performance ensued and once Aaron had climbed on Nicole an began to thrust, Spencer had all he could stand to see and stormed out of the room. His mind was turning in circles. The betrayal he felt was enormous and he found himself thinking that he didn't want either of them to come back now.

"Reid!" Morgan called after him. He knew he should follow his friend but he couldn't take his eyes from the screen nor could the others.

JJ and Emily gasped watching as their boss manhandled the detective. Penelope slid her fingers open so she could peak just as Aaron tossed Nicole against the wall and plummeted deeply into her thrusting like a wild animal.

The time ticked by as everyone remained frozen to the spot they were standing with their eyes glued to the TV. The door opened and nobody noticed when Strauss walked in.

"What was in the new….Oh my god! Just what in the hell is going on in here?" She gasped seeing the tawdry spectacle playing out before her eyes.

* * *

Thank you Noskilz and jmdernier! I do think you were reading my mind jmdernier! I had this already written before you posted so I updated quickly for you!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Strauss stood with her mouth gapping open watching the events on the TV screen. Nobody responded to her presence in the room due to the fact they were all still fixated on the illicit show.

"They were drugged!" Pete piped up causing everyone to snap back to the reality of the situation.

"Wait how can you tell?" Morgan asked trying to pretend he wasn't caught up in the moment.

"Penelope, can you zoom in on their faces?" Pete asked.

"Ah sure." She hesitated taking her hand down from her face and tapping away on her keyboard.

"See. Their eyes are glazed. And let's face it. Nobody can get it up that many times in that short amount of time." Pete said clearing his throat.

"So this is what the unsub meant by you take mine I take yours. It has to be a lover of Michael's." Morgan said pushing his way to the door.

He jerked when he noticed his Director standing there in the room with her hand up to her chest gasping for air with her cheeks flushed.

* * *

Spencer wiped a bit of vomit from his mouth and flushed the toilet. His eyes were stinging from crying. It felt as if he had just been violently stabbed right in the chest and the pain was getting worse. Standing back up straight he exited the stall and went to wash up.

Morgan walked quietly in through the door as Spencer was drying his face.

"I need you to do something for me Derek." Spencer asked in a soft voice.

"Anything kid."

"Will you take this back for me?" Spencer pulled the ring box out of his pocket and tried to hand it to Morgan.

"Reid don't do that. You don't know the whole story."

"What more do I need to know Morgan?" Spencer interrupted. "Hotch fucked Nicole! My boss and my girlfriend betrayed me!"

Seeing that Morgan wasn't going to help him he pushed past him and began to leave. Derek grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Piss off Morgan! Go back and watch the rest of the porno." Spencer yelled jerking his arm away.

* * *

Aaron and Nicole were sitting silently on the bed together. Nicole finally felt like she cried out all of the tears she possibly could. Her chest ached with guilt. Wishing she could make this whole nightmare go away she squeezed her eyes shut and pictured Spencer smiling at her then taking her into his arms to hug her tightly then letting go and sliding his hands down to her stomach and crouching down to place his lips on it. A warm feeling washed over her as if Spencer really was there with her. As she was slipping into sleep a distorted voice coming over the intercom jerked her back to reality.

"Thank you both for being the perfect guests. I am rewarding you by letting you go."

"Really?" Aaron said dryly.

"The locks on this door have been set by a timer. In four hours the locks will open and you both will be free to leave. A car will be waiting with the keys in it for you to use to get back to your lives."

"Why are you letting us go now?" Nicole demanded.

"Because my mission was accomplished and I have no need to keep either of you any longer. The four hours are to give me time to get away. Good luck to both of you." The intercom clicked off.

Cackling loudly the woman walked off from the door. "You will need all the luck you can get to fix this situation."

* * *

Penelope pulled the DVD out of the player and handed it off to Rossi. As far as she was concerned that thing needed burned.

"Well I must say that was unexpected." Strauss said weakly.

"What Erin? That Hotch and Nicole were put together and drugged or that you were turned on by Hotch and Nicole's performance on the tape? Rossi said irritated that the woman had walked in and saw the video.

Erin narrowed her eyes and glared at David. "Just let me know when you find them." She huffed and walked out of the room.

Morgan walked back into the office noticing the horrified expression on Strauss' face while on her way out.

"How's Reid?" Rossi asked hesitantly.

"Pissed off and hurt. How would you be? Sorry man, I am just upset about all of this too." Morgan said feeling bad he snapped at his coworker. "I just hope that whatever that drug was it didn't hurt the baby."

"Baby?" Emily said stunned.

"Ah shit." Morgan groaned. "Nicole is pregnant. I saw that she had some appointment on her calendar the morning she was abducted. Garcia ran all electronic scheduling systems and found where she went and then ran her medical record and found out. Spencer doesn't know." Morgan said quietly.

"How is that for timing. Spencer was going to propose to Nicole last weekend when we got called away." Emily grinned. "Did you know Nicole was pregnant?" She asked turning to Pete.

"No. She never said a word to me about it."

"Well Reid tried to hand the ring off to me to return and I wouldn't take it." Morgan said.

"Did you tell him that Hotch and Nicole were drugged?" JJ asked quickly.

"I tired but he wouldn't listen to me."

"Well we need to make him listen." JJ stood up determined set Spencer straight.

"He is going to need some time to cool down first JJ. He won't give you the time right now." Morgan told her.

JJ sighed and sat back down. She knew Morgan was right.

* * *

Nicole and Aaron jumped up when they heard the locks click on the door. Carefully Aaron turned the knob and the door opened. He reached around and pulled Nicole behind him.

"You stay behind me no matter what." He ordered peering out into the next room.

The pair slowly made their way to the stairs of the basement and began to climb up them one by one. The stairs ended going up to a living room where there was a large flat screen set up with a comfy recliner set up right in front of it. Seeing the front door they quickly made their way to it and outside. A car sat in the driveway just as the woman said.

"Oh god Aaron. We are in DC." Nicole said pointing to the Capital Building in the distance.

Aaron grabbed Nicole's hand and pulled her to the car opening the door seeing the keys in the ignition.

"Go stand away from the car while I start it." Aaron said.

"Why?"

"It could be rigged to explode. If anyone gets blown up it will be me. Now go!" He ordered.

Nicole hurried around the corner of the house while Aaron got in and started the engine. After a minute he waved Nicole back around and she ran and got in on the passenger side.

The car backed out of the driveway and began down the street.

"Aaron is this your cell phone?" Nicole asked pulling it out of the consol. She turned it on.

"It is." He acknowledged. "Find Rossi's number and call him."

Nicole searched his contacts and found Rossi and hit send then handed the phone to Aaron.

* * *

"Rossi I can't just stand here and watch Spencer fall apart like this." JJ said irritated.

"I know it's hard JJ but we need to give him some time to cool down." Rossi's phone began to ring and he reached into his pocket.

"It's Hotch's phone!" He said quickly answering it. "Hotch?"

"Yah Dave it's me. Nicole is with me. The unsub let us go. We are still in DC."

"Thank god! How far away are you?"

"About thirty minutes."

"Aaron before you two get here, there is something you need to know." David said hesitantly.

JJ took off and hurried over to Spencer to give him the news. Emily and Pete were both sitting down across from him not saying a word.

"Guys the unsub let Nicole and Hotch go. They have been in DC this whole time. They are about thirty minutes away." JJ said excitedly.

Not looking up Spencer let out a sigh and then stood up and left the bull pen. He wasn't sure just where he was going but he didn't want to be around the other's.

Emily just shook her head. "This is going to get ugly."

* * *

"Fuck!" Aaron yelled throwing his cell down at the dashboard smashing it into pieces.

"What?" Nicole asked stunned.

"That crazy bitch video taped us and sent a copy to the BAU." Aaron said angrily.

"You mean everyone watched us…..having sex?" She began to gag on her words.

"The whole team including Strauss saw it." He shook his head.

They both knew that they would have to tell Spencer what happened but they didn't expect it to be taped and shown to the entire BAU team. Nicole rolled the window down to let the cold air hit her face. She felt like she was about to pass out.

* * *

Seeing that nobody was watching him, Spencer slipped into Hotch's office and closed the door behind him.

He pulled out his badge and tossed it down on the desk then removed his gun and placed it next to the discarded badge. His face was hot with anger as he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Words had escaped him. There were so many mean things he wanted to say but all he managed to write was 'I QUIT'. He pushed the paper next to the gun and badge and then pulled the ring box out of his pocket and set it on the note.

Peaking out to make sure nobody was around he slipped out of the office and hurried down to his desk before anyone could see him.

* * *

Aaron put the car in park and turned off the engine. Nicole reached for the door to hurry out when Aaron grabbed her arm.

"Please wait." He said softly.

Nicole dropped her hand from the door handle and turned to look at Aaron.

Aaron swallowed hard. "I just want to say again that I am sorry for everything."

"Aaron you have said that already numerous times. What else it there to say?" Nicole said puzzled.

"Please…..Before we go in there and everyone bombards us…I would like just one more thing before we stop speaking to each other."

"What do you want?" Nicole asked softly.

Aaron didn't say anything. He reached up and placed his hand softly to her cheek and moved his head toward hers placing his lips tenderly on hers. Nicole parted her lips and molded hers into Aaron's. Aaron's heart pounded hard. He needed just one more moment with her before they parted ways. He knew that she would never go near him again and he wanted one last touch. One that was sweet that didn't have one ounce of violence as a part of it.

Not wanting to let go of her Aaron knew he had to so he pulled away slowly and removed his hands from her.

"Thank you." He sighed. "I needed to do that."

"I understand." Nicole said still looking at him. "Can we go in now?" She was ready to get inside and talk to Spencer.

"Yes."

* * *

Spencer shoved the few personal items he had from his desk in his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder and quickly made his way to the elevator tapping the down button. He kept looking over his shoulder to make sure nobody saw him. He had to get out of there before the two traders got there. The elevator dinged and the doors opened bringing him face to face with the two people he hated more than anyone at the moment.

"Spencer!" Nicole gasped going to him and putting her arms around him.

Spencer stood frozen not responding to her touch. Nicole dropped her arms and stepped back when she realized he wasn't happy to see her.

"Reid. Please don't…." Aaron began. Spencer quickly cut him off.

"You know Hotch, you have been a lot of things to me over the years but asshole has never been one of them until now." Spencer's chest heaved with anger and as much as he wanted to scream at Nicole he had no words for her.

He pushed past his former boss and former girlfriend and into the elevator and pushed the parking level button while Aaron and Nicole stood there silently and the doors pushed closed between them.

* * *

Thanks so much jmdernier and Noskilz! I am not sure how long this is going to be just yet. It seems to be taking on a life of its own right now. Let me know if it gets boring and I will wrap it up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nicole stood frozen. She knew Spencer would be angry and feel betrayed and most likely yell at her but she never thought that he wouldn't even speak to her. His eyes were empty and cold as if he felt nothing. It was almost as if her heart stopped beating the moment the elevator doors closed cutting her off from the man she loved.

Aaron watched her sadly knowing how much pain she was in. His instinct was to wrap his arms around her to protect her but he kept them tightly at his sides. He wanted nothing more than to bolt from the situation and take her with him but before he could suggest it, an excited voice yelled from inside the bull pen.

"Hotch! Nicole!" Rossi shouted hurrying to the glass doors separating him from his two friends.

JJ, Emily, Pete, Penelope, and Derek were all closely behind Rossi making their way to the pair standing timidly next to the elevator.

Pete ran straight to Nicole and wrapped his arms around her and squeezed hard. Nicole coiled in pain at his touch. Her body was still very sore. Emily noticed the grimace from Nicole and took a closer look seeing the bruises on her arms.

Rossi quickly grabbed at his friend pulling him into the typical man hug giving him two quick slaps on the back. Aaron's eyes widened feeling the sting of the scratches that were still raw.

Emily strolled over to Pete and gently nudged him to let go of Nicole. He dropped his grip taking a better look at his partner's face. Feeling self conscious Nicole put her head down trying to hide the purple marks around her jaw and mouth.

"What the hell happened to you?" Pete said shocked and pulling her face back up into view.

JJ and Penelope both gasped at the sight once they took a better look.

"I did it to her." Aaron said flatly. "You all saw the video." He then pushed past the others and went into the bull pen trying to get to his office for safety.

Dave wasn't about to let him go alone and followed him.

"Oh Nicole." JJ said softly. "Is the baby alright?"

"I think so. Wait, how did you know about the baby?" She suddenly asked horrified.

"Ah, that would be my fault." Derek admitted nervously. "I saw that you had an appointment scheduled the morning you were abducted and had Garcia go through all of the electronic scheduling systems in the city."

"Does Spencer know?" The heart that had felt like it had stopped beating was now suddenly pounding.

"No. I don't think he could have taken that stress too." Derek said softly. "Where is Reid?"

"I thought he was with you?" Emily said.

"He's gone." Nicole said choking down her sobs. "He was getting on the elevator just as Aaron and I were getting off."

"Shit!" Derek snapped. "I knew I should never have let him out of my sight." Derek then began to push the button to get the elevator to go after Spencer.

"Let him go. He hates me. He won't have anything to do with me again." A single tear snuck down Nicole's cheek.

"Oh no. He needs to hear the truth. He needs to know he's going to be a father." Derek said determined.

"Please Derek. Just don't." Nicole pleaded putting her hand on Derek's arm to stop him.

* * *

"Nicole needs to get to a doctor." Aaron said nervously pacing around the bull pen.

"We can do that Aaron." Dave said trying to calm his friend.

"Don't condescend to me Dave!" Aaron snapped. "You saw what I did to her. I hurt her. I raped her Dave."

Dave was stunned at what his friend had just said to him. He didn't know what to say. Fortunately the others came through the doors.

"JJ can I speak to you for a minute?" Rossi asked motioning her to the other side of the room.

Aaron turned to look at Nicole. The florescent lights showed just how bruised and battered she really was. His stomach turned. He couldn't believe how fragile she looked at that moment. Not the tough street wise cop that he first met but a beaten woman he had done this to.

"Hotch? Are you alright?" Morgan asked seeing the distressed look on his boss's face.

Aaron didn't respond to the question. Nicole saw the look on Aaron's face and made her way over to him.

"Aaron stop it!" She said sharply. "You didn't do anything to me that I didn't do back to you."

Morgan backed away hearing what Nicole said. He knew that he didn't need to hear this conversation. Emily sighed and turned to follow Morgan dragging Pete with her.

"Have you even looked at yourself Nicole?" Aaron asked swallowing hard.

"I don't care what I look like Aaron. We were drugged. It got rough. You have battle scars too remember? Now knock this crap off and quit blaming yourself."

Aaron put his head down folding his arms defensively in front of him. He knew how rough he was with her. It was not like him to be that way. He had never been rough with a woman before.

JJ walked over quietly and cleared her throat. "Nicole? I just made a call to my OBGYN. She would like to see you and check you over to make sure the baby is alright. She said she can see you immediately."

"Thank you JJ." Nicole said softly. "Aaron, you need to see a doctor too."

"I agree Nicole. I am going to take him to the ER." Dave said guiding his friend toward the door. "Morgan you take Pete and Emily and go check out the house while we are getting these two looked at by doctors."

"Emily? Can you come with me?" Nicole asked.

"Sure she can." JJ answered. "I will go with Morgan and Pete to the house."

* * *

Spencer was pacing furiously around his apartment. The anger he had bottled up was boiling. He walked over to one of his bookshelves and began pulling off the many books he had stacked on it and hurled them one by one across the room. Not feeling any better he reached up and pulled the entire shelf down causing a loud crash.

Taking a deep breath he went to his bedroom and pulled a bag out of his closet and began to stuff clothes into it. He didn't know where he was going as long as it was anywhere but here.

As he was heading for the door he suddenly knew where to go. He knew he would be safe there. He picked up his messenger bag and suitcase and slammed the door to his apartment shut behind him.

Spencer pulled his phone out seeing he had about ten calls from Morgan and quickly deleted them all and called for a cab.

* * *

"Hi Nicole. I am Dr Holden. JJ told me that you are pregnant?" The doctor's eyes became wide when she saw the bruised woman sitting on the exam table.

Emily squeezed Nicole's hand reminding her she was not alone.

"Yes. I just had found out for sure before…." Nicole's voice tailed off.

"Well lets have a look." Dr Holden said gently as she positioned the stirrups on the table.

Nicole laid back and placed her feet in them and took in a deep breath. The doctor sat down on a stool in front of her and flipped on the light.

"You have swelling and bruising around the genital area and deep bruising on your inner thighs. What happened? You look like you were rapped." The doctor said calmly.

"I was drugged as well as the man who was being held with me." Nicole began.

Dr Holden listened to the story as she examined the rest of Nicole's body taking note of all of the marks. Emily was even astounded at the damage Hotch caused to her friend.

"Any cramping or spotting?" Dr Holden asked still taken aback by what she had just heard.

"No."

"Well, I am going to perform an ultrasound to see what is going on inside."

Nicole held her breath while the gel was put on her abdomen and the cold sensor of the machine was placed against her.

After a little movement the Dr spotted what she was looking for. Seeing the smile on the Dr's face Nicole turned to look at the screen.

"You are about eleven weeks along. See that tiny movement in the center there? That is the heartbeat." Dr Holden reached over and pointed to the screen.

Nicole giggled at the almost unrecognizable blob. She could see the tiny formation of a head and what looked like an ear on the side of it. A tiny arm and leg were curled up to the rest of the body.

Emily gasped in amazement.

"The physical development is right on target." Dr Holden was happy to report.

After watching a few minutes more the Dr turned off the machine and handed Nicole a towel to wipe herself off with.

"I just need to get a blood sample to see if there are still traces of the drug in your system. I have seen this type of thing before. There is a new drug out there now that is very potent, illegal and expensive. The drug effects the pleasure center of the brain giving no control to the victim's need to satisfy it. The memory remains intact unlike the date rape drug. This drug however stays in the system and is detectible which is why this drug is usually only taken consensually."

Nicole sat up and the doctor took her blood sample then left the room so Nicole could get dressed.

* * *

Morgan and JJ were looking around the living room of the house while Pete checked out the kitchen area.

"Morgan look at all of these DVD's sitting here on this table. They are marked only with dates and time spans." JJ noted.

"They are consistent with the time Hotch and Nicole were here. This nut case must have taped the entire time they were here." Morgan grabbed an evidence bag and scooped them into it.

After clearing the rest of the upstairs they went downstairs to see the tiny room that was the prison cell.

Morgan sighed. "Well lets sweep this room and then have forensics come in and go over everything. I am sure that we will only find Hotch and Nicole's DNA in here." He added flatly.

* * *

Nicole sighed rubbing her stomach. The doctor had reassured her the development was normal however the possible mental effects of the drugs would not be evident until after birth and some growth. The informational pamphlets of 'options' stuck out of Emily's purse. Nicole closed her eyes wishing that this whole nightmare had never happened.

"Are you hungry?" Emily asked lightly.

"Actually yes." Nicole said.

"We will get you settled in at my place and order in whatever you want."

"Thank you for being here for me Emily."

"I will always be here for you. I know that you and Aaron neither wanted any of this to happen. The doctor said that you didn't stand a chance with that powerful drug in your systems. Once you get something to eat and some sleep we will see about working on Spencer."

"I think that is a lost cause." Nicole squeaked out. She didn't want to cry anymore.

* * *

Dave poured two glasses of scotch and carried them to the living room where his friend was slumped over on the couch with his head resting in his hands.

"Aaron you heard what the doctor said. You did not rape Nicole. Please stop beating yourself up." Dave said sitting down next to Aaron.

Aaron sat up and took the drink from Dave and quickly downed it. He closed his eyes and sighed loudly.

"Dave I understand about the drug. The problem is that I can't stop thinking about her. I wanted her before we were drugged. I still want her. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you Aaron. You were both forced together. Nicole is a beautiful woman. It is natural to develop feelings for someone when you are put in a situation together like that. Dave reasoned. "I know you Aaron. You are the kind of man who needs to be in a relationship before you have sex but that wasn't the case this time. She is the first taste you have had in a while and now you want more. The big question now is, what are you going to do about it?"

Aaron just shook his head. "I don't fucking know. I do know that she doesn't want me. I guess that means I am just shit out of luck. I am sure everyone thinks I am the scum of the earth right about now."

"I wouldn't quite put it like that. They understand the circumstances. The only one who doesn't know the whole story is Reid. If you pursue Nicole right now they may feel differently. Disappointed. I won't say a word to the others about how you feel Aaron. If you need to vent you come to me."

Aaron put down his glass and got up to go to bed. He didn't want to talk about it anymore.

* * *

Spencer looked out the window of the plane watching as DC was disappearing from his view. As far as he was concerned that would be the last time he saw the nation's capital. The anger was still raw but at least now he wouldn't have to look at either of them anymore. He settled back into his seat anxious to reach his destination.

* * *

CMSP-Thank you for reading and taking the time to review. I know this is full of angst and some sketchy situations.

Thanks again jmdernier and Noskilz!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nicole fought back the nausea as she got out of the car in the parking lot of Spencer's apartment building. She was hesitant to come here to see him just yet. Emily and Pete encouraged her to make the effort when they arrived at the BAU early that morning. Emily was kind enough to lend her car to Nicole. Morgan found Nicole's purse still at the house and brought it back last night.

Knowing that Spencer probably wouldn't open the door to let her in she pulled her own keys from her purse and found the key to his apartment and made her way through the doors to the lobby with sick feeling that something wasn't right.

* * *

Spencer climbed back into his car with his coffee and pulled out of the gas station and back onto the highway toward Colorado Springs. The flight to Denver was long and he was exhausted. He rolled the window down to let the cold air circulate throughout the car to help him stay awake. The image of his boss licking and pawing Nicole as if she belonged to him would not leave Spencer's mind. Spencer wiped his eyes refusing to shed any more tears over this.

"Both of you can go to hell." He mumbled flipping on the radio and turning it up loud trying to distract his clouded mind.

* * *

Nicole tapped on the door again getting no answer. She placed the key into the lock and turned it to open the door.

She gasped seeing the mess in the living room and knew right away that the sick feeling she had was right. She hurried down the tiny hallway to Spencer's bedroom to see the closet door standing open and that some of his clothes were missing.

"Damn it Spencer. Where the hell did you go?" Nicole said pulling out her cell.

* * *

Aaron stood staring at the note that was placed on his desk along with the gun and badge belonging to Spencer. He then noticed the tiny box and picked it up opening it to see the diamond ring inside.

"Son of a bitch."

Aaron sat down in his chair feeling sick still holding the box in his hand when the door to his office opened.

"Hotch, Nicole just called. Reid is gone." Morgan then noticed the note on Aaron's desk and the ring he was holding. "Oh hell."

"I won't let him quit like this Morgan." Aaron said weakly putting the ring back down on his desk. "Where would he go?"

Morgan shook his head. "We will find him Hotch." Morgan said walking over to the desk and picking up the ring and putting it in his pocket. "I think that we need to keep this from Nicole just now."

Aaron nodded in agreement. "How do I fix this?"

"How about we start by finding out who did this to the both of you."

* * *

Nicole wiped her eyes and leaned back in her chair in frustration. Penelope looked sadly at the detective wishing she could do something to help. Pete and Derek walked into Garcia's office followed by Aaron who was hesitant to be near Nicole.

"Nicole what is the last thing you remember before you were abducted?" Derek began.

"I was about to go into the pharmacy when I was tapped on the shoulder by a woman asking for directions."

"What do you remember about her?" Derek continued.

"She was wearing a hat and scarf. She had dirty blonde hair sticking out of her hat. Her face was hard. She was tanned. She just seemed like a lost tourist."

"Does the name Alexa Lisbon mean anything to you?"

"Alexa Lisbon? She went to high school with Spencer. That is why she seemed familiar to me. Spencer showed me her picture in his yearbook. She was the one who…" Nicole hesitated realizing she was about to spill Spencer's embarrassing secret. She looked up at Derek who also realized why the name was familiar to him too.

"She was one who picked on the kid a lot in school too." Morgan quickly finished Nicole's sentence. "Garcia pull up everything you have on her."

Penelope turned to her keyboard and began to type. "Alexa Lisbon, after graduation she attended modeling school. She got a few small jobs but nothing that would make her the next super model. She waited tables for a while and then took a job as a stripper at a Vegas club called The Cathouse. Which of course is really also a cathouse owned by a scum bag named oddly enough _John_ Winston. Her stage name is Illicit Dream. She dated Michael Hines and they lived together for about a year when they seemed to have parted ways. Here is her latest driver's license picture."

Nicole looked at the picture and without hesitation she spoke. "That's her."

"Good job doll face." Morgan said getting up. "I am calling for an APB on her. Garcia dig up all you can on John Winston and get me a number so I can speak with him."

"Will do." Garcia answered getting to work.

* * *

Aaron walked into the break room to get a cup of coffee to find Nicole sitting at the table alone picking at her fingernails. He turned to leave.

"Aaron you don't need to keep running away from me."

Stopping and turning back around. "I actually do." He said quietly.

"Why?"

Aaron stepped back into the room and closed the door. "I can't let my feelings for you get out of control."

"Aaron come over here and sit down."

Aaron hesitated but then did what Nicole told him.

"Aaron, I get what you are feeling right now." Nicole said reaching out for him.

"Do you? Right now all I want to do is take you away from here and keep you all to myself." He blurted out finally letting his guard down to her.

"And trust me I would like very much to just get up with you and go. My feelings about you are screwed up right now too." She admitted back.

"Please tell me what you are feeling? I need to know Nicole." He said hoping she would tell him what he wanted to hear.

"Aaron, we were intimate. Granted it was mainly because it was drug induced but it was also because we were forced to be alone in close surroundings and we had nothing to do but get to know each other. I see you differently now. We will always have a bond because we went through a horrible situation together. I can't even entertain the idea of someone else. Not while I am still completely in love with Spencer. It would be wrong and unfair to all of us." Nicole looked away from Aaron feeling like she had just kicked him right in the balls.

A jolt shot through Aaron as if he had the wind knocked out of him. She was telling him to piss off, but in a nice way.

"Reid needs to know about the baby Nicole. He will come back if he knows he's going to be a father." He said after getting his breath back.

"No Aaron. I don't want him to come back just because I am pregnant. I want him to come back because he wants to build a life with me. If he can't do that then I don't want him back."

"Then know this. I would be happy and honored to help you in anyway you need if Spencer doesn't come back." Aaron was not yet ready to let go.

Before Nicole could say anything a tap at the door interrupted her.

"Everything alright in here?" Morgan asked sticking his head in the door.

"Yes it's fine." Aaron said looking over to Morgan. "What is it?"

"I just finished speaking to Alexa's boss. The house you two were being held in is his. Alexa asked him if she could use it for a while so she could take a vacation."

"Well did he explain the locked room in the basement?" Nicole asked hotly.

"He said that he has houses all over and each one is designed for roll playing scenarios he and his wife like to indulge in." Morgan's face cringed. "I don't even want to know what the rest of the themes are. Anyway the APB is out for Alexa and John is to turn her over immediately when and if she shows back up at the club."

"What about the drug? Did he know how she got it?" Aaron asked.

"He thinks one of her regulars must have given it to her. He says he has a strict policy on any type of drugs in his club, and any that may be used are while off the premises and the money had been paid."

"Thanks Morgan." Nicole said. "Does this mean that you need me and Pete here anymore? I really would just like to go home."

"I don't see why you can't. I doubt that Alexa will come back for you now. She got what she wanted from you already." Derek then left the room closing the door behind him.

Aaron felt his heart sink deep into his chest. He didn't want to let her leave. Nicole just gave him a faint smile and stood up.

"Take care Aaron." She said quietly and left the room to go find Pete.

* * *

Spencer sighed in relief that he had finally arrived in the town of San Isabelle Colorado. Now he just needed to find out how to find the person he was looking for. The town was small with only a tiny down town area with an enormous lake just on the other end. Spotting a small diner with an OPEN sign Spencer pulled over and parked to go in.

Only a few people were inside eating and all of them turned to look at him once he entered the door. Spencer gave a small grin and proceeded to sit down in a corner booth. Once he was seated all of the curious eyes turned back away from him.

"Hello young man." A gray haired gentleman said putting a menu down in front of Spencer. "Sorry for the stares but we don't get many tourists this time of year. What can I get for you to drink?"

"Coffee." Spencer said not opening his menu.

The man stepped away and came back with a coffee pot and mug and poured the drink for Spencer. He stood and watched in amazement as Spencer opened almost all of the sugar packets on the table and emptied them into his cup.

"Can I get you anything else?" The man asked.

"Actually do you by any chance know a man named Jason Gideon?"

A smile spread over the man's face. "You must be Dr Spencer Reid."

Spencer's eyes grew wide. "How do you know that?"

"Jason talks about you all of the time. He even said you always liked a little coffee with your sugar. My name is Max." He said reaching out a hand to Spencer.

Spencer shook the man's hand. "Can you tell me how to find him?"

"Sure. It will take you a bit to get there and you better get started. The forecast is calling for heavy snow."

Max took out a piece of paper and drew out a map for Spencer and wrote down his phone number just in case Spencer got lost. Thanking the man for his help Spencer quickly made his way to the car and took off to find the only person who would understand him.

* * *

Aaron walked through the door to his former sister in laws to the happy squeals of his son Jack. The boy ran excitedly into the waiting arms of his father. Aaron picked him up and squeezed tightly.

"I missed you daddy." Jack said.

"I missed you too buddy. So very much." Aaron planted a kiss on his son's head

He sighed wishing that the ach he had in his chest would go away about Nicole. Maybe she was right. Now was not the time to start anything and having her go back to New York would put distance between them and allow him to sort out his feelings.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come and stay at my place tonight?" Pete asked as Nicole dropped her purse on table next to the door of her apartment.

"I will be fine Pete. I really think that I just need some time alone to sort things out."

"Ok but if you need anything I am just a phone call away. Just take it easy and get better while you are off these next few days." Pete said before giving her hug and heading out the door.

Nicole locked the door and put on the safety chain then felt her body slip to the floor as the tears began to stream down her face.

* * *

Spencer squinted watching for the almost hidden entrance to Gideon's driveway. Finally he spotted the no trespassing sign and turned in making his way up the winding drive. The snow began to fly and Spencer knew he had made it in just the knick of time.

Reaching the house he knew that Jason had been already alerted to his approach. Spencer turned off the motor and saw the door of the house open. Spencer stepped out of the car.

"What do you want?" An irritated voice called from inside.

Spencer walked closer and lifted his head up to the man inside the door so he could see his face.

"Reid? Is that you?"

"Hi Gideon." Spencer forced a smile.

Jason made his way out of the door to the young man he had always thought of as a son still stunned to see him and quickly wrapped his arms around him. The snow began to come down harder in giant flakes.

"I can't believe you are really here Reid. Come on we need to get inside." Jason said leading Spencer into the log cabin hidden deep into the woods.

* * *

Thank you again to my 3 reviewers! As for Guest's question, I am not even sure yet how this is going to end.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The scent of Gideon's cooking lingered in the air as Spencer removed his coat and walked over to sit down on the couch. The cabin was cozy and inviting. The living room and kitchen were one room with a large island dividing the two areas. All of the furniture was all black leather and very comfy.

Jason handed Spencer a cup of tea and settled in the recliner next to the couch.

"Ok Reid, what is going on? I know you didn't just show up for a casual visit. If that were the case you would have been here a long time ago." Jason was always direct.

Spencer played with teabag string in his cup and shifted nervously. Jason was waiting for him to begin. Finally swallowing hard Spencer began his story for Jason.

* * *

Gideon uncrossed his legs and leaned forward in his chair shaking his head at what he had just heard from the young man. Once Spencer got around to taking a sip from his cup he found that his tea was now cold. He set the cup down on the coffee table still waiting for his friend to say something.

"Hotch really did that?" Was all that he managed to get out of his mouth. "Ok. I completely understand why you ran. You look exhausted. I will go and make up the spare room for you so you can get some sleep. Looking outside Jason saw that the snow was already piled up to the top of the fenders on Reid's car. "We will have plenty of time to sort this out you are going to be here a while."

Reid was glad that he came to see his friend. He felt like maybe now he would be able to let go of some of the pain.

* * *

Jason was still stunned at the story Reid had just told him. He knew that Aaron would never intentionally do anything to hurt Spencer like that. It was way out of character for the stern rule abiding man he knew but he also believed Spencer's version of events.

Jason knew that there had to be more to the story than even Reid knew but now was not the time to explore that as he finished making the bed up for his guest who really needed to sleep.

* * *

Nicole sank down in the water of the bathtub submerging herself up to her chin with the hot bubbly comfort. The ach she felt was not just in her body it was in her soul. She felt as if she was a grieving widow mourning the death of her husband.

"Oh god, I can't do this." She sobbed rubbing her stomach. "I need Spencer. I can't survive without him."

Feeling even more pain she slid down submerging her head under the water wishing she would just drown and get rid of all of her guilt and heartache.

* * *

Aaron sucked down another drink before turning out the light and heading for his bedroom. He stopped to check in on Jack before going on to his room. Jack was sleeping soundly. The little boy had no idea what had happened to his dad and Aaron planned on keeping that way.

Flopping down on his bed he ran his hands over his face hoping the numbing of the alcohol he just drank would kick in so he could sleep. Nicole's face popped into his mind and he was quickly going back to the events that had put him in this position. He had no trouble remembering just how soft her skin was against his and how sweet her lips tasted on his.

"Shit! Stop it Aaron!" He said to himself. "She is not yours and she never will be."

He rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head hoping somehow that would stop the intrusive memories from getting into his mind.

* * *

A loud pounding woke Nicole from the sleep she had finally found after a long night of crying, tossing and turning. The bag of frozen corn fell onto her lap that she had put over her puffy eyes and aching head as she sat up.

Tossing the bag on the floor she got up and staggered to her door and flinging it open to see Pete standing there holding grocery bags.

"Well you look like hell." He said coming in. "I am sorry if I woke you but I know you Nicole and I am pretty sure that you have no food in this place." He said opening the refrigerator and seeing the ketchup bottle and tub of butter sitting on the shelves confirming his suspicions.

"So you went to the store before work?" She asked with a raspy voice.

"Emily gave me strict orders to take care of you and I didn't want you to be here all day with nothing to eat."

"I don't want anything to eat." She said closing the door.

"Maybe you don't but the baby does." Pete said beginning to unpack the food and putting it away. "Do you want me to make you something before I go?"

"No. I will eat something later." She sat down at the table and rubbed her pounding head.

"Promise?" Pete asked.

"I promise. Thank you Pete."

"Hey, I love you. What can I say?" He said giving her a peck on the head before heading for the door. "You are not alone Nicole." He smiled.

* * *

Spencer woke to the smell of something new cooking in the kitchen. He stretched and sat up feeling rested for the first time in what seemed like forever. The growling in his stomach also told him he hadn't eaten in a long time either. He stood up and made his way out of the room and down the hall to where his friend was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Reid. Did you sleep alright?" Jason asked smiling and loading up a plate with a very yummy looking omelet.

"Actually yes I did." Spencer said happily sitting down on one of the benches at the island.

"Good. I hope you are hungry too." Jason said setting down the plate in front of Spencer.

Spencer wasted no time digging into the food. Jason could tell that the kid had not been taking care of himself.

* * *

Spencer couldn't believe the amount of snow that had fallen over night. He gazed out the window studying the drifts that had almost buried his car. The fire crackled in the background making him feel warm.

"So how about a game of chess?" Jason said carrying out a board and setting it down on the coffee table. "I haven't been able to play a good game since I arrived here."

"I have missed you Gideon." Spencer said taking a seat hand setting up his side of the board.

* * *

Nicole got dressed after finally making herself something to eat and forcing it down. She wasn't even sure she had tasted it. She grabbed her keys off the table next to the door and made her way downstairs to the lobby of her apartment building to check her mail.

"Great." She sighed seeing all of the crammed letters in the tiny box and began to pull them out one by one. After she had them all out of the box she trudged back to the elevator to go back up and begin sorting through the pile.

Plopping down on the couch with a glass of milk she began sifting through the letters. One in particular looked interesting like a card someone sent and she opened it to find it wasn't a card but pictures wrapped in a letter. The pictures were of her and Aaron while they were in the fit of lust. She shook her head as she flipped to each one then came to one at the end that was old looking and a bit faded and took a closer look.

"Oh god." She gasped seeing that it was Spencer tied naked to a goal post on a football field.

She grabbed the letter and began to read it.

'_Nicole, I took the liberty of mailing these to your home address before leaving DC. I thought that you would like a reminder of what it is like to sleep with a real man instead of that wimp in the last picture. Yes that is your sweet Spencer. These are the kinds of things he had done to him while in school. Aren't you glad I showed you what you were missing?'_

Nicole dropped the paper and picked up the photo of Spencer and hugged it to her chest sobbing again.

"They had better find you bitch because if I get you first, I will kill you with my bare hands."

* * *

Aaron sat down and sorted through the stack of mail waiting for him on the coffee table. A small yellow envelope caught his attention and he opened it first finding a letter and a DVD.

'_I knew that you would want a memento of your sexy romp with the hot detective. Please enjoy and remember that you showed her how a real man fucks his woman.'_

Aaron squeezed his eyes shut. Jack was at school so he was home alone. He got up and popped it into the DVD player and turned it on. He watched every dirty thing he and Nicole had done to each other in complete fascination. Seeing her again appearing to be so into him and hearing her gasps and moans was beginning to make his body respond.

"Oh god I can't do this." He jumped up and pulled the DVD out of the player and was about to break it but instead walked to the safe he kept his gun in and opened it placing the DVD inside and closing the door.

* * *

A few days later…

Nicole turned off the TV and walked to her bedroom. This was the first day she managed to get through without any tears but she still hurt like crazy regardless. Her bed had not been made since she got back and it didn't look very inviting when she laid down. Nicole examined the yellowing bruises around her arms and thighs. Thankfully they were beginning to go away and no longer hurt. She was going back to work tomorrow even though she still had a couple of days coming. It was time to start back to a routine and not sitting around her apartment where the memories of Spencer were still thick. Just going to the door was enough to set her off. That is where they made love for the first time in her apartment so hot for each other they couldn't make it to the bedroom and dropped right there on the floor.

She reached up and turned off the lamp and pulled the covers up around her and closed her eyes hoping to quickly fall asleep.

"I love you Spencer." She whispered.

* * *

Spencer smiled seeing his beautiful girlfriend crawling up on him as he laid on the bed. Her breasts were tickling at his chest as she moved in to kiss him. He slid his hands up her back pulling her down closer to him.

Her hot breath was heavy on his neck as she rode him. Spencer sank his mouth into her shoulder as he felt the tightening his approaching orgasm. She tasted so good, so sweet to him as he trust upward spilling heavily into her.

Nicole sat up smiling down at the satisfied look on Spencer's face. Just as Spencer was about to pull her down for a kiss a hand appeared from behind Nicole and grabbed her under her chin and pulled her face around away from Spencer. It was Aaron who quickly slammed his lips on Nicole and squeezed her breast with his other hand. Pulling away from the kiss Aaron scooped Nicole up in his arms and began to carry her out of the room laughing.

"She is mine now Reid." Aaron said forcefully.

Nicole looked back to Spencer on the bed and just shrugged her shoulder's to him and reached up and played with the hair on the back of Aaron's head.

Spencer sat straight up in bed with a cold sweat running down his face and neck. He could swear he smelled orange blossoms in the air as he panted to breathe. A tear escaped from his eye and he quickly wiped it away trying to fight the rest that were forming behind it. Spencer laid back down losing the battle.

"Why Nicole? Why?" He cried softly. The ach in his chest was unbearable.

Jason stood outside the bedroom door listening to the soft sounds of the young man's sobs. He knew it had to have been a nightmare that woke Spencer. Jason sighed and walked back to his bedroom. Now that the driveway was plowed and the road was bladed it was time to get the kid out of the house.

* * *

Max laughed loudly at the at the funny joke Jason had just told getting up to go and get some more coffee for the three sitting together at the table.

"Is our order ready yet?" Max called back into the kitchen.

"Just about! Keep your pants on!" A voice called back.

Max came back to the table and filled each of the coffee cups and placed more sugar on the table for Spencer.

"Ya know Jason I was beginning to think these people you always talk about were all made up. I am so glad I finally got to meet one of them." Max smiled sitting back down.

A petite brown haired girl came out from the kitchen carrying the three orders and set them down on the table in front of each of the men.

"It's about time." Max grumbled.

"Well Max if you were the one doing the cooking it wouldn't take so long. Instead you are sitting out here gossiping while I do all of the work." The young woman quipped.

"Always a smart ass aren't you Gloria." Max smirked. "Oh Gloria I would like for you to meet Jason's friend Spencer Reid."

"Hi Spencer." Gloria smiled and reached out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Spencer returned taking her hand.

Her brown eyes seemed to twinkle at him as she smiled. He could feel his cheeks get pink as she continued to look at him.

"Well I guess I had better get back to work or my jerk of a boss might have me fired." She winked and walked back to the kitchen.

Spencer picked up his fork and began to eat not looking up at the other two men sitting at the table with him.

"I do believe that Gloria likes you Spencer." Max laughed.

Jason smiled but he didn't laugh. It wasn't a good idea for Gloria to want to get too close to Reid right now. He was still in love with someone else who kept haunting his dreams every night.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nicole was happy to have survived her first full week back at work. She had gotten more hugs from her co workers in that time than she had combined her entire life. The news about the baby was shared and she was officially put on 'light' duty. Pete hovered over her just as he had promised making sure she was eating and taking care of herself.

Emily was coming to New York this weekend so that she and Nicole could get a little retail therapy. Nicole wasn't really a fan of shopping but she knew that she needed to get some maternity clothes and begin getting a few things for the baby. She had began writing a list of things that she will need and it kept getting longer and of course more expensive each day.

Nicole had made the difficult decision to keep the baby and raise it alone instead of having an abortion. Her OBGYN told her she would have to decide soon. It was of course an agonizing thing to think about but Nicole wasn't about to abort her baby even if he or she had problems because of the drug Alexa had given her. That little baby was half of the man she loved and would always love. A beautiful life created out of love even though that love was over now.

"Nicole it's time to get your butt home." Pete said waving his hand in front of her face.

"What time is it?"

"Six. Past quitting time for you. Besides Emily wanted me to remind you of your shopping spree tomorrow." Pete rolled his eyes.

* * *

Finally taking a much needed break from shopping and getting something to eat was a relief for Nicole. Emily took note of the exhausted look on her friend's face.

"You look all shopped out."

"I think I can still smell the smoke rolling off of my credit card." Nicole said dryly opening her menu.

"Well I would say that we are off to a good start stockpiling for the baby's room and having you styling the maternity look."

Nicole gave a faint smile. She was glad that she was beginning to get things done but she wanted Spencer there to help her.

"Nicole? I know that you are going through a lot right now but there is something I need to ask you." Emily finally said after holding her tongue all day.

"What's that?"

"Are you and Hotch seeing each other?"

"No. Why would you ask that?" Nicole was puzzled.

"Well honestly, Morgan and I have noticed a change in Hotch. He is distant and doesn't really talk to any of us and when he does he's moody. It is like he's hiding a guilty secret."

"I have not seen or talked to Aaron since I left. I think maybe he would have liked for us to keep in touch but I told him that I didn't think it was a good idea. Is everyone talking about us?"

"Well no, but honestly I have been worried that you two might be starting something. I know it is wrong for me to ask. It is none of my business."

"It's alright Emily and it is your business. Spencer and Aaron are your family and you don't want to see them hurt. I am still very much in love with Spencer and I truly think I always will be and nobody will ever measure up to him."

"You are my family too Nicole. I just wish I could make the pain go away for all of you. We are all just so worried because Spencer won't return any of our calls and we have no idea where he is." Emily sighed.

* * *

Spencer walked out of the bedroom nervously not really liking what he was wearing but he didn't pack a whole lot in his hurry to get out of DC. Jason was sitting in his chair reading a book when Spencer walked into the living room.

"What time is your date?" Jason asked not looking up from the book.

"I told her I would pick her up at seven." Spencer answered folding his arms in front of him.

Jason then put down his book and pulled off his reading glasses taking a good look at Reid's nervous behavior.

"Sit down kid. I want to talk to you about something." Jason said with a fatherly tone.

"What's that?" Spencer hesitated sitting down on the couch.

"You have been here a little over two weeks and I have not pressed you about anything since you spilled out everything to me the first night." Jason began.

"And I am thankful for that." Spencer said quietly.

"I hear you at night Reid. You have been having dreams or nightmares about Nicole. I have heard you say I love you over and over in your sleep. You were ready to propose marriage to her Spencer. Do you really think it is a good idea to go out on a date right now?"

Spencer shifted nervously and licked his lips not wanting to answer Gideon's question.

"Jason, I don't see what the harm is. It's just a date. Nicole slept with Hotch. I don't think the two are equal."

Jason thought carefully before proceeding. He knew there was more to this story than even Reid knew.

"Do you have a picture of Nicole? I would really like to see what she looks like."

Spencer's eyes dropped. He had one in his wallet that Emily had taken of the two of them and given him to have when he was away on cases. He had forgotten it was there until now. He nodded and reached for his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and found the picture. He handed it over to Jason without looking at it. Jason put his glasses back on and took a good look at it.

"She is beautiful Spencer. More beautiful than I had imagined. Where was this taken?"Jason probed trying to get the kid to open up more about her.

"At her partner Pete's apartment. Emily and Pete are together. We were all over there for dinner and movies." A smile appeared on Spencer's face without him realizing it while he was remembering.

"You both look very happy in this picture. How long had you been together?"

"Four months. We fell in love right away with each other." Spencer cleared his throat realizing that he was getting emotional.

Jason tried to hand the picture back to Spencer who refused to take it.

"Just throw it in the fire." He said dryly. "I don't want to look at her."

"I'm not going to do that kid. I am just going to keep this someplace safe until you are ready to look at her. I am just going to be forward with you Spencer. I know that you are still very much in love with this woman and I think you owe it to yourself to go back and try to work this out."

"No! She slept with Hotch! She betrayed me! There is nothing to work out." Spencer then realized he was shouting at his father figure and put his hand up over his mouth. "I'm sorry Jason."

"It's alright Reid. I know that you are angry and you have every right to be. I just don't want you to do anything stupid while you are working out your feelings."

"I know what I am doing." He said looking at his watch and getting up to find his keys.

He was upset that Jason had brought all of this up right before his date with Gloria but he wasn't about to cancel now.

Spencer started the engine of his car and took off down the driveway while Jason stood and watched him leave from the window. This was one time Jason wished he had a phone since he gave up all modern forms of communication.

* * *

A week later….

The humming of the jet's engines created a soothing background and was almost to the point of putting Aaron to sleep. It had been a long case and he was ready to get back home. The other's were all sleeping with the exception of himself and Dave who got up moved to be across from his friend.

"That was one hell of a case." Dave said making himself comfortable in the seat.

Aaron didn't answer. He had been doing his best to avoid talking much to Dave because he really didn't want to hash out the details of his struggles the last few weeks. Now he felt trapped.

"Aaron you have been acting very distant since the kidnapping. I know the shrink cleared you for work but you have been avoiding me. What's going on in your head?"

"I'm fine Dave. I am just trying to focus on work and Jack right now."

"How are you doing with your feelings about Nicole?" Dave pressed.

"Dave I really don't want to get into this right now." Aaron said making sure that nobody else was awake and listening.

"Aaron, when you shut down like this then I know there is a problem. You have been talking to her haven't you?"

"No. I have not spoken to her since she left." Aaron saw the accusing look on Rossi's face. "I haven't." He insisted again.

"Well something has happened that put you in this distant dark mood. What is it?"

Aaron shifted nervously in his seat. "The day after I got home I got a package in the mail. It was a copy of the DVD of Nicole and me having sex."

"I see. Did you watch it?"

"Yes damn it, I did." Aaron put his hand up over his eyes to hide his shame.

"So you have been watching it over and over while jerking off wanting what you can't have again. Aaron you need to get a grip here. If you don't get rid of that DVD you are never going to be able to let go of her."

"I don't want to get rid of it. It is all I have left of her." Aaron's eyes were beginning to tear up.

"Aaron I am going to say this once. The other's are beginning to get suspicious of your behavior. Do you really want them thinking that you are sneaking in on Reid's girl? You need to decide what is more important here. Your almost sick attachment to Nicole or how much you love Spencer and the rest of your family. If you do pursue her you are going to alienate the one's who love you most. Do you really think it is healthy to live in this fantasy world you have going on?"

Rossi's harsh words stung deeply at Aaron's heart. He knew that Dave was being very honest and direct for a reason. He knew that he was going to have to finally let go of Nicole and let her live her life and raise her baby without him. Spencer was the only man she had room for in her heart.

* * *

Spencer was awake again from another nightmare of Nicole leaving with Hotch. He felt sick to his stomach always seeing the look on her face as she is being whisked away by his former boss. His body physically ached for her. Slipping the covers off, Spencer got up and walked out to the living room and strolled up to the bookshelf and pulled down one of the books and opened the front cover reveling the picture of him and Nicole that Jason had put in there for safe keeping.

There she sat with her arms wrapped around his waist smiling widely for the camera. Spencer ran his finger over the image of his beautiful Nicole.

"Why did you do this to me?" He whispered.

As much as he hated to admit it he still loved her deeply but he wasn't about to go back to her begging for another chance. Besides she and Hotch were probably already living together and laughing at his expense. He shoved the picture back into the book and put the book back on the shelf, wiped his eyes and turned to go back to his bedroom.

No matter what he felt about her deep down he was going to move on and he had met a nice girl who's company he very much enjoyed. She was going to be his focus. Gloria.

* * *

Jason stuck his head back out of his bedroom when he heard Spencer's door close. He had just witnessed what Reid had done. He had about all he could stand of seeing his friend in pain. He just wasn't sure what he should do to help. He didn't even know how to get a hold of Nicole to see if he could talk to her. The only way he might get that information is from Spencer's cell phone but he kept it hidden or with him at all times so there was no chance of getting any information from it. He also knew that calling Aaron when he got to a phone would not be a good idea. That would be the one person who would drive Reid over the edge. Jason went back to his bed and crawled back under the covers. The answer would come some how.

* * *

Nicole rubbed her hand over the tiny round bump that was forming on her. She had a busy day clearing out the spare junk room and finding a new place to stash the crap she had in there so she could begin putting together the nursery. Emily and Pete helped her pick out the theme for the room and were going to help her paint and set everything up.

This was a job that Spencer should be here to help with. He should be in the bed next to her with his hand on her stomach too sharing all of the changes of her body.

"I am sorry your daddy isn't here little one. I promise though that I will do everything I can to make sure you have a good life no matter what. I love little baby."

* * *

Aaron opened his safe to put his gun away while the DVD of him and the object of his desire sat inside taunting him. He placed his gun inside wanting to take out the DVD and put it in to watch the hot steamy affair and take care of himself just as he had done several times before. He closed his eyes and pushed the door to the safe shut and proceeded upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Not tonight Aaron. It's time to find something else to focus on." He kept telling himself wondering just what in the hell else that could be.

* * *

Hang in there everyone things are going to change after the next chapter. How? Keep reading. Thank you for all of the feedback! I know Hotch is being a jerk right now and doing a fine job of it too!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Spencer watched Gloria as she finished cutting the apple pie that she had made for dessert. She brought each of them a plate and sat down on her small couch next to Spencer.

"You have been unusually quiet tonight Spencer. Is something wrong?" Gloria finally asked.

"I'm fine. I just don't have much to say tonight." Spencer lied.

He had Nicole on the brain as usual. It was wrong to lead Gloria on like this knowing that he would eventually end up breaking her heart.

"So tell me more about being an FBI agent." Gloria found it odd that Spencer never really talked about his job other than the times he worked with Jason.

"There isn't much to tell. It's hard work and takes a lot of time away from your personal life. Which is why I'm taking a break to decide what I want to do next." He set the plate of half eaten pie down on the coffee table.

Gloria watched him as he slid his hands over his pants and fidgeted nervously. She set down her plate too and scooted over closer to him and ran her finger down his thigh teasingly.

"If you don't want to talk about work, we could do something else." Her voice was sultry.

Spencer swallowed hard. He wasn't ready to do this and not with her. They had only talked and watched TV and had no physical contact. Before he could answer, Gloria stretched around in front of him and grasped his lips with hers.

Spencer was slow to respond at first but then gave in and began to get into the groove. It had been a while since he had felt the touch of a woman.

Gloria moved her hand up to his chest and deepened the kiss. Spencer's mind raced as he let the woman continue to feast on his mouth.

When Gloria's hand began to tug at the buttons on his shirt, the haze in Spencer's mind lifted and he jerked away. The feel of this was all wrong. Nicole had her own special way of teasing him when she undressed him and he longed for that sensation.

"What's wrong?" Gloria gasped in surprise at the sudden end of the make out session.

"Nothing. I just need to go. I'm sorry" Spencer jumped up from his seat and began for the door. "Thank you for dinner. I, uh, will call you." He said before leaving.

* * *

Aaron was closing the door to his office finally heading for home. He had been spending long hours at work in an effort to avoid the temptation of watching the DVD that was still locked in his safe. He knew that he needed to get rid of it but he just couldn't do it yet. He lasted just over a week without watching it but that didn't quite stop the fantasies he still had going on in his head. Jack was the one who was suffering the most from his twisted addiction and the idea of it made him sick.

Everyone else had long since left for the evening and only the cleaning staff was moving around in the building. As he was waiting on the elevator his phone began to ring. He pulled the phone from his pocket not recognizing the number.

"Hotchner."

"Have you fucked her again Agent Hotchner? I know that you got my little gift in the mail." The voice taunted.

"I got your gift. Where are you Alexa?" Aaron asked feeling the anger boil up in him.

"Wouldn't you like to know. You still haven't answered my question."

"Why did you do this?"

"Now Aaron, you are the profiler here. I think you already know why. Now take the gift I gave you Aaron and go have fun showing her how wonderful it is to have a real man in her bed."

The call ended and Aaron quickly dialed another number.

* * *

Penelope walked out of the elevator wearing her flannel pajama pants with Morgan behind her and hurried to her office and flipped on her systems.

"Pull up that number Garcia." Aaron said briskly.

After some tapping on her keyboard. "It's a disposable cell. I can't get a trace."

Aaron sighed loudly. "What if I try to call it back. If the phone is still on can you get a location from a tower?"

"I can try. Let me get ready first." Penelope tapped away and the site she needed popped up. "Ok Captain. Give it a try."

Morgan watched the screens with Garcia as Aaron hit send on his phone and put it up to his ear.

"The number you have dialed is not in service at this time."

"Damn. Garcia can you keep this number tagged and if the phone turns back on try to find where it's signal is coming from?" Aaron asked frustrated.

"Sure boss."

"Don't worry Hotch. She is going to be caught." Morgan said.

* * *

Aaron walked to the safe and opened it. He reached in and pulled out the DVD that had been torturing him. His face was still hot with anger from the phone call from Alexa. He knew that this was just what that bitch wanted from him and he hated himself for giving it to her.

"Daddy are you going to read me a story?" Jack asked from his bedroom door.

Aaron turned to see the pleading eyes of his son and closed the door to the safe and walked to the shredder next to his desk and placed the damn thing in the slit and watched the former prized possession being chewed into bits and fall into the basket below.

"I'm coming Jack. You pick out the book." Aaron the walked to his son's bedroom feeling a new sense of freedom beginning to take over him.

* * *

Changing into her pajamas Nicole studied herself in the mirror. Her bump was rounding out and beginning to show more. Her regular pants no longer fastened around her so she was now using the extenders that she and Emily found so she didn't have to wear her maternity pants yet. She was now officially seventeen weeks along. She hadn't seen or heard from Spencer for almost six weeks. Her heart ached at the absence of her baby's daddy.

"Where the hell are you Spencer?" She yelled. She was so frustrated that he didn't try to call or even send her a letter telling her off. This not knowing was worse than anything she had ever dealt with before.

She pulled on her t shirt and went out to the living room and turned on the TV so she had something to distract her mind off of him.

* * *

Spencer walked in seeing Jason was still awake and reading in his chair in front of the fireplace.

"You're back early. Nothing good on TV tonight?" Jason asked knowing that something had happened.

Spencer always hung out late watching TV or a movie with Gloria. It was odd that he was already back.

"No. Nothing good was on." He answered putting down his car keys and cell phone.

Jason spotted the elusive item he wanted and hoped that Reid would forget it was there.

"What really happened Reid?" Jason pressed trying to distract the kid.

"Nothing Gideon. I'm just tired."

"Spencer, I hope that you didn't do anything you will regret."

"Like what? Have sex with Gloria? She tried but I couldn't do it."

"What does that tell you Reid?" Jason asked.

"It tells me that I am an idiot and I should have stayed." Spencer snapped and walked to his room and closing the door.

Jason waited until he was sure that Reid was asleep then he went to the table and picked up the cell and pulled on his coat and boots and went out on the porch. He pushed the power button and waited as it booted up. The vibrations began humming showing he had several voice messages.

Pushing the ignore button Jason began to thumb through the long contacts list until he found the number he was looking for and hit send. He knew the kid would be angry for what he was about to do but it was time to find out just what in the hell happened.

* * *

Aaron pulled the pillow off his head and reached for the annoying phone that woke him figuring it was a case that they were being called to. Glancing at the caller ID he answered.

"What is it Morgan?" Aaron asked in a raspy voice.

"Hey Hotch. Alexa is in custody. The Vegas police picked her up when she tried to return to work. She confessed to everything and is pleading guilty."

"Good. That is one less thing on my mind. Thanks for the information. Make sure that you let Nicole know."

"I will. Night Hotch."

"Night."

Aaron put his phone back on the night stand and shoved the pillow back over his head. He had just settled down when the phone went off again.

"Son of a bitch! Does anyone sleep?" He groaned picking the phone back up. When he saw the name on the caller ID he quickly answered.

"Reid?"

"No Aaron. It's Jason."

"I should have known Spencer would find you."

"We need to talk Aaron. I need to hear what happened from your perspective."

Aaron pursed his lips and slid back in his bed to lean up against the headboard. This was going to take a while.

Jason listened carefully to everything Aaron was telling him wanting to hear both sides. When he heard about the drug the unsub had given the two he knew Spencer didn't know about that. Spencer also didn't know that they were deliberately sealed in a room together so they would fall into this situation.

"Well Aaron that does help me understand things a bit better. I don't know if I'll be able to convince Reid to go home and try to work things out with Nicole. He says this is home for him now."

"His home is with Nicole and their baby!" Aaron said angrily quickly realizing that for the first time he truly had let go and wanted his friend back where he belonged.

"Baby?"

* * *

Jason turned off the phone and made his way back inside and placed the device back where he found it and took off his coat and boots and snuck his way back to his bedroom hoping that he did the right thing just then. He loved his surrogate son and wanted his pain to end and not make it worse by his actions. However many details had been revealed that Spencer knew nothing about and it was time he knew all of them.

* * *

"Aaron it is six in the morning on a Saturday. Why the hell are you calling me so early?" Dave asked in a sleepy raspy voice.

"Can you keep Jack for me a couple of days?" Aaron asked while stuffing his bag with a few changes of clothes.

"Where are you going Aaron?" Dave asked suspiciously.

"I'm not going to see Nicole. I'm going to Colorado." Aaron said hotly.

"Just checking. What's in Colorado?"

"Reid is. He looked up Gideon who lives there now."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Gideon is the one who called. He thinks I should go out and talk to Reid. I trust his judgment. Reid doesn't know all of the details."

"Ok. What time do you need me for Jack?"

"I'll drop him off in about an hour." Aaron put his phone back in his pocket and finished packing his bag then went to see how Jack was doing getting ready.

* * *

Nicole stretched lazily in her bed. Thankfully it was Saturday. She hadn't been sleeping well. Her nose was stuffed up and she always woke up with a headache. It really sucked that she couldn't even take anything to help. The doctor gave her a list of things she could take on a limited basis if things got unbearable but Nicole refused to do anything that might add to the risk of the baby's mental development.

At least Alexa was now in jail and moving on to prison soon. Spencer would be glad to know that she was caught but who knows if he even listened to the voice mails that everyone had been leaving for him.

Nicole pulled the picture of him out from under her pillow that Alexa sent. Her heart dropped every time she looked at the expression on his face. Her first instinct was to shred the horrifying image along with the ones of her and Aaron but she still clung to the hope that Spencer would come back to her and he could have the honors and finally let go of the hurt he held on to because of that incident.

Nicole slipped the photo back under her pillow and got up to take a shower to help ease her headache and get dressed. Today was painting day for the nursery.

* * *

justsaying-thank you for the feedback. I didn't even realize I was being so formal but you're right people usually do use contractions when speaking. I will work on that but I can't promise I'll catch everyone!

Thanks to all who are reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jason pulled out the chess board in an attempt to calm the pacing young man in his living room.

"Come on Reid lets play a couple of games so you can relax."

Spencer went over and sat down and began to set up his side. He didn't want to get into a conversation about Gloria but he knew it was coming.

"So do you really regret not staying at Gloria's last night?" Jason finally said after making his first move.

"I felt guilty using her like I was." Spencer admitted.

"I am proud of you kid. Two wrongs don't make a right."

"I really wanted to do it to get even. I just couldn't bring myself to. Why am I so weak?"

"You are not weak. In fact. I would say you're very strong. Things are going to be alright." Jason checked his watch.

"How do you know that?" Spencer asked suspiciously.

"I just do. Now play." Jason ordered.

* * *

Just as the two were finishing their third game a car pulling into the driveway drew their attention away. Jason got up and made his way to the door and looked out to see that the answer had just arrived.

"Who is it?" Spencer asked.

"Just stay there kid. I've got this." Jason said opening the door.

Spencer's eyes grew large and the flames began to blaze when he saw who emerged through the open door of his refuge.

Aaron proceeded inside shaking Jason's hand and then quickly turned his attention to the fuming Reid who looked ready to lunge at him and rip him to shreds.

"What's _he _doing here Gideon?" Spencer hissed.

"I called him. Hotch has some things you need to hear." Jason said calmly.

"There's nothing from this asshole that I need to hear. How could you do this to me?" Spencer jumped up from his seat. He couldn't believe Gideon would betray him like this.

"Reid, I know you would like nothing more than to kick the shit out of me right now and I'll be happy to let you do it if you'll just listen to me." Aaron pleaded.

"I'm not listening to anything from you." Spencer said trying to push past his former superior to the door.

"Fine. If that's the way you want it." Aaron said taking Spencer's arm forcefully. "Sit your ass back down. I came a long way to say this and you are going to listen!" Aaron shouted at him.

"You're not my boss anymore Hotch! You don't tell me what to do now." Spencer said with an icy tone trying to jerk his arm away.

"I said sit down!" Aaron shouted louder.

"You fucked my girlfriend you son of a bitch! You can go to hell!" Spencer shouted back stunned by the words that flew from his mouth. He never used those words. It was beneath him to talk that way.

"Damn it! We were drugged Reid! Neither of us had any control over ourselves!" Aaron said pushing Spencer back to the couch trying to force him to sit to no avail.

"Oh bullshit! You were horny and you saw the opportunity to get laid and you took it!" Spencer's face was bright red

Aaron reached into his pocket and pulled out some papers and tossed them to the still stunned and fuming Spencer.

"There is the proof Reid. Now look at those!" Aaron demanded. "Does the name Alexa Lisbon ring any bells? She used to be Michael Hines' lover. Alexa is the one who did this to get even with you for shooting Michael. She kidnapped me and Nicole and placed us together in that tiny room assuming that we would fail. Since she didn't get what she wanted from us just by having us trapped together alone, she drugged us."

"Alexa Lisbon?" Spencer said with a shaky voice. He opened the folded papers to see drug screens for both Aaron and Nicole testing positive for the drug and a fact sheet on it's affects. His mind raced scanning the words on the papers along with flashbacks of Alexa laughing at him along with the rest of the cheerleaders while he stood tied to that goal post naked. "Why would she want you and Nicole to have sex?"

"You tell me? She called me taunting that killing Nicole would not have delivered enough pain for you. Betrayal by two people who mean a lot to you was her goal. Don't you see? You're giving her just what she wants." Aaron continued.

"She got what she wanted alright. I am thoroughly pissed off. Why didn't you try harder to fight the affects?" The tears were threatening to form behind his eyes.

"You have no idea how hard we fought to stay away from each other. How much of that video did you see? God Reid! Do you really think that Nicole or I would deliberately hurt you?"

"I saw enough to know that you enjoyed having your face buried between her legs. Does she know you are here? Won't this cause a problem in your new relationship?"

"Relationship? Really? I have not spoken to her or seen her since she left to go back to New York six weeks ago. Nicole is devastated right now. We as a team decided not to tell her that you were going to ask her to marry you. She couldn't take that stress right now. She is already in a fragile state being pregnant." Aaron stopped short. He had not planned to tell Spencer about the baby.

"Pregnant? That's just perfect Hotch! You came here to tell me that your dirty little tryst created a baby? Thanks. That makes it all better!" Spencer fumed and shoved the papers back at Aaron.

"I didn't get her pregnant! You did! The baby is yours!"

The words sliced straight through Spencer's heart. His legs gave out and he sank back down on the couch and pulled his hand up to his mouth. He wasn't sure that he heard correctly.

"She's, she's having my baby?" His mind whirled. Was what Aaron telling him the truth?

"Yes she is. She found out for sure the day she was taken. She hadn't had the chance to tell you yet."

It made sense. She had been distant and she did say that there was something she needed to tell him the last time they had talked. Everything was beginning to sink in and come back to him.

"Oh god. What have I done? I walked away from everything. Nicole, my job, my life, my, my baby." Spencer was choking on his words.

"Well not really everything. I listed you as being on an indefinite leave of absence. You can come back anytime. As for Nicole. You are her soul mate. She loves you more than anyone in this world Spencer. Just go to her."

Aaron knew that Reid had finally heard him loud and clear. Aaron's heart was still pounding from the shouting match. He was relieved that the truth had come out.

"What happened to Alexa?" Spencer asked weakly.

"She was apprehended at the place she works, some strip club, and is being held in the Vegas PD and will be moved to the Nevada State Women's Prison in a few days. She plead guilty."

Spencer got up and began to pace running his hands through his hair. His mind was on overload. Suddenly he turned and walked to his room. Aaron and Jason looked at each other wondering what Spencer was going to do.

* * *

Stuffing his clothes into his bag Spencer knew he needed to get away and clear his head. Double checking he got everything he picked up his things and headed back out to the living room.

"I have to go. I need to clear my head." He grabbed his keys and began to walk to the door.

"Don't take too long doing that Reid. Nicole needs you." Aaron said softly.

Spencer didn't look at Aaron. He turned to Jason shaking his head. "Bye Gideon."

"Take care kid. I'm sorry if you're angry but you needed to know the whole story." Jason said softly.

"Will you at least call and let us know what you decide so that we know that you're alright?" Aaron asked before Spencer could get out the door.

"Yes." He muttered and left without saying anything else.

* * *

"Did we do the right thing?" Aaron asked as he and Jason watched Spencer take off down the long driveway.

"I hope so. I love that kid and I want him to be happy. I'm sure it was painful for you to come here and it was certainly painful for him to hear the truth but he had to know everything. His stubbornness is his own worst enemy" Jason sighed. "I'll miss him."

* * *

Nicole signed for the package the mail carrier had to bring up to her apartment. She knew just what was inside and she smiled. She had stumbled onto it while surfing the net for baby items and just had to buy it. It was the one thing that the baby's room needed more than anything else to complete it.

Deciding not to open it until the room was finished Nicole tucked the box in the hall closet for now. The scent of paint still lingered faintly in the air of the newly painted nursery. Tomorrow the borders go up and Pete is starting on putting together the baby bed that Emily's team pitched in and bought for Nicole along with other odds and ends that would be needed. The only name missing on the card was Aaron's.

Emily said that Aaron's dark mood was improving and he called everyone in for a meeting and admitted to them that he was having issues getting over Nicole and apologized to the team for being such a jerk. He also told them that Spencer was officially listed as being on leave instead of quitting. This was a huge relief to Nicole.

Penelope was bugging everyone about finding the little genius and dragging him back by his hair but Derek was the one who reminded everyone how stubborn Spencer could be and he would only come back when he was ready. Nicole also knew that was true. She knew that eventually she was going to have to let go of the idea of her love coming back to her and their baby.

* * *

Spencer's mind continued to spin as he drove through the dark night. He was going to be a father. The only thing that kept going through his mind was how he ignored her hug and left her standing there without saying a word. Nicole's sad eyes were now burned in his mind and as he remembered the scene. He also remembered the bruises that looked like finger marks around her mouth and cheeks. He had managed to block that out due to his blinding anger. He refused to listen to anyone especially Nicole when she clearly had something to say.

Spencer wiped his tears as he continued mentally beating himself for being such an ass. He didn't know how he could face the love of his life again after the way he treated her. There would be no way she would take him back now. He pushed down on the accelerator knowing now what he had to do in order to move on.

The sun began to show itself in the distance illuminating the brownness that surrounded him. Spencer began to get anxious as he got closer to his destination. He was tired and needed to sleep but he was not going to do that until he completed his mission.

The only stops he made were for gas and bathroom breaks. Even though he was speeding like crazy he couldn't make the car go fast enough. He was amazed that he hadn't gotten pulled over yet by some hick sheriff's deputy on a power trip.

* * *

Emily rolled her eyes at the sight of her darling Pete fumbling with the parts to the baby bed he was attempting to put together.

"I know that it never once occurred to you to read the directions first." Emily sneered handing him the paper that was inserted with the screws.

Nicole giggled seeing the irritated expression on Pete's face as he grabbed the paper out of Emily's hand. That was the first sign of a laugh out of her on a while. It felt good. Her emotions were on overload lately and she felt all of them on a shifting bases except that one.

"Well sweetheart if you think it'll be so easy, then by all means show me." Pete dared Emily.

Not one to back down from a challenge Emily sat down next to him with a smug look on her face ready to show him up.

* * *

Pete shook his head in disbelief as Emily finished the assembling and maneuvered the rail to slid down to open the side of the bed.

"Tah dah!" She sang proud of her work. "You can put in the mattress now love."

Nicole came in the room with drinks for her friends. "Bravo!" She praised.

Pete put the mattress in place.

"Now all we need is the bedding and bumper pads this is all set." Emily said.

* * *

Spencer cringed seeing the sign saying welcome to Las Vegas. He was never excited to be here. The last time he was here he killed Michael Hines setting off this whole mess. He tried to think of the time he brought Nicole to meet his mom. That visit went well and his mom really liked Nicole. He shuddered at the thought that he may have to tell his mom that the relationship was over.

Seeing his destination he pulled in to park taking a huge breath in and let it out slowly trying to calm his nerves. It was time for him to confront the one who did this to him and find what she had to say for herself.

"What can I do for you?" The officer at the front desk asked not looking up at Spencer.

"I'm here to see Alexa Lisbon." Spencer said in the most authoritative voice he could muster.

"Let me guess. You're her brother? All of her johns have been in here claiming to be a family member or friend saying their tearful goodbyes." The cop said sarcastically.

"What? No." Spencer said confused at the comment. "I'm the guy who's life she destroyed. Do I get to see her or not?"

* * *

justsaying-How else can we learn if we don't listen to constructive criticism? My goal is to improve my skills even if it's just a hobby. Thanks again for the tip!

Thank you again lolyncut and jmdernier! It may take a little longer to update the next chapter. I'm not really happy with how it flows. Keep the reviews coming!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The officer still eyed Spencer suspiciously as he led him down the hall to a small private room and gestured for Spencer to go in and wait.

"This isn't for a conjugal visit just so you know." The officer warned before leaving.

Spencer gave the officer a sarcastic shrug and sat down in one of the two chairs at the tiny table in the middle of the room.

Huffing short breaths in and out to calm himself Spencer tried to think of just what he was going to say to this woman who tormented him during his youth and ultimately ruined his life as an adult. He was here on a mission and he wasn't going to leave until it was accomplished.

* * *

"Just remember Alexa, letting you be in this private room doesn't mean you can conduct business." The gruff voice of the officer startled Spencer.

"Oh now Clyde don't go getting jealous here on me." The familiar voice teased causing Spencer cringe.

Footsteps clopped around behind him while Clyde led Alexa to sit down in the chair across from Spencer and locked her cuffs to the table and left the room closing the door.

"Well, well, if it isn't Dr Nerd. How are you doing these days." Alexa cackled.

"I'm not the one who is cuffed to a table, so I'd say better than you." He said swiftly.

"Ah, but I'm not the one who had to watch my girlfriend fuck my boss like a wild animal." She countered evilly. "Tell me something Spencer, how did _you_ end up with such a hot girlfriend? I found it such a shame that she was wasting all that loveliness on you. That's why I chose a much _hot-chner _partner for her." She hissed.

Spencer swallowed hard doing his best not to let her rattle him. "That's what I don't get Alexa. Why did you choose sex as your weapon? Why didn't you just kill Nicole?"

"If I killed her, you'd mourn and then get over her eventually. Keeping her alive you'll always know that she's out there turning to another man for the pleasure that you'll never be able to give her. The sexy image of Aaron tossing Nicole around while giving her mind blowing orgasms being burned into your mind just makes me warm and tingly all over." Alexa gave Spencer a vengeful grin.

"What makes you so sure that you were successful in accomplishing that?" Spencer licked his lips nervously.

"You're here aren't you? If things were fine you would be with Nicole."

"Shit." He thought to himself. She always was quick. "Head back in the game Reid." He reminded himself. "Your note said 'you take mine I take yours'. I shot Michael. Why didn't you do the same to Nicole?" He pressed.

"I already told you. I'm sure she isn't having a hard time forgetting you. I sent Nicole a picture of you tied to that goal post. Now that would have been a great feature photo in the yearbook. Don't you think? I'm sure she got a good laugh out of that." Alexa taunted avoiding answering the question.

Spencer swallowed hard. He had no idea there was photographic evidence of the worst moment of his life.

"I told Nicole all about that. We don't keep secrets from each other. That's why you got caught. She recognized your picture from my old yearbook. Nicole never once laughed. Now answer the question Alexa." He demanded.

"Oh, now I get it. She was a nerd in school too but turned into a hottie. That's why you get along so well. Too bad you're still a nerd." Alexa sneered.

"Yah and it's too bad that you're now only a rough dried up looking stripper slash hooker. Is your need to be desired really that bad?" Spencer felt the anger boiling up inside.

Alexa shifted nervously in her chair and Spencer could tell that he hit a nerve.

"I think you should be glad that Michael didn't desire you in that way or you may've ended up dead too unless of course you knew all about it and helped him."

"I didn't know anything about what he did. If I did then maybe I could've helped him stop." Alexa's eyes dropped. "Michael was the one guy who I couldn't have no matter what I did to get noticed by him. That's why I came up with the plan to tie you to that goal post. If he saw just how mean I could be he'd want me. I thought it was a genius plan." She grinned proudly looking back up at Spencer.

"You did that so that Michael would want you? Well, that didn't work out too well for you did it. I recall clearly that he took Elaine Moore to the prom that year and not you."

Alexa's eyes narrowed at hearing Spencer remind her of the past. Seeing that he was really getting to her he pressed on.

"They were even crowned king and queen. Now that was a great yearbook picture." He taunted. "That of course pissed you off because you were way prettier than Elaine right? You never got over the fact that he didn't ask you out once."

"I went to modeling school so I could become famous. I was going to be on the cover of Cosmo." She spat out angrily.

" Really? What happened to that issue? Instead you used your skills to become a hooker and now the only pictures taken of you are mug shots. That's quite an accomplishment. You know, I used to wonder what ever happened to you. I figured that you were off doing something exciting and married to some really rich guy living the dream life. And now I find out that you were pining away for the budding serial killer in your class. How proud your parents must be."

"You took the one person I really loved away from me! You had to suffer for that you little shit! I almost died when I saw who you were sleeping with. It was unfair that you of all people would end up happy and with a beautiful woman. Oh well, at least I took that from you." She sneered.

"Nicole is still alive Alexa." Spencer added trying to prod her again.

"I wanted her to betray you so badly that you would never get over it. It wasn't until I got a good look at your sexy boss and how much you adored him, the father that you never had, that I knew he was perfect for the job. I could tell he would never be able to keep his hands off of Nicole if they were trapped alone with only porn and each other for entertainment."

"And they just tore into each other right away from overwhelming lust? You had them for days. It must have been one hell of a show."

"You saw the video. They fucked like gorillas."

"Was that your own little fantasy you had about Michael? One that you never had the chance to live out? Never once getting to have sex with him so you took surrogates for you and Michael. Hotch and Nicole are dark haired and blonde just like Michael and you."

"He showed up one night at the club. I gave him a lap dance and for the first time ever, he seemed interested in me. I thought this time he was finally mine."

"Probably an involuntary response to you gyrating on him. Most men can't help it even the woman is unattractive to him." Spencer couldn't help himself. It felt good making her feel like crap.

"He wanted me!" Alexa shouted. "He needed a place to stay so I offered to let him crash at my apartment."

"Was it a tiny locked room with only porn for entertainment?" He wanted to laugh at the roll he was on.

"When did you turn into such a smartass?" She was stunned at his sharp tongue. "He didn't once try to lay a finger on me. Do you know how much that hurts? Then the jerk just up and left one day without a word. A few days before Michael came back one of my customers used an amazing drug on me when we had our date and was kind enough to give me some. I had planned to use it on Michael. Then you shot him before I had the chance."

"What a terrible waste of a good drug." Spencer mocked.

"Who said I wasted it?" She shot back. "When I took your lover and daddy figure away I got so annoyed watching them avoid each other. It was a pathetic scene and I got board waiting. I had to move things along so I gave them the drug. It was so much fun watching them squirm and fight to keep away from each other but finally it got too hot and they just went for it!" Alexa began to fan herself. "It was just revenge. So perfect."

Spencer smiled feeling the victory. Alexa finally spoke the magic words he was pushing for, confirming that Hotch didn't lie to him.

"Why are you smiling? Your life is in the shit house too nerd." Alexa hissed.

"Don't count on it." Spencer said getting up from his chair and walking to the door and tapping on it signaling he was ready to leave.

"Do you really think she wants you now after having a stallion like Aaron?" She seethed taking advantage of the last moment of torment.

Clyde opened the door but before Spencer walked out he turned to Alexa one more time seeing the pathetic state she was in.

"You've heard the saying, what goes around comes around, right Alexa? I never really believed that until now. Have fun in prison. I'm sure there are plenty of inmates who will show you all the desire you want while you're there." He turned back around and walked out of the room suddenly feeling a confidence that had never existed before.

Alexa was screaming loudly from inside the small room obviously extremely angry. Spencer didn't hear a word she said as he made his way back to the exit of the station.

A deep wound had finally healed itself and a new sense of freedom took over. Right now he was the one getting the last laugh for the dirty stunt she had pulled on him.

* * *

Spencer got into his car and sat motionless for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. Hotch wasn't lying. They were drugged.

"Oh god Nicole! What am I going to do now?" Spencer's head dropped to the steering wheel.

He had no idea how he could possibly face her now. He pushed her away and ignored her for almost six and a half weeks while he hid and licked his wounds. She is pregnant and alone and now she might never let him into her or the baby's life again. Lifting his head up Spencer started the car and began to drive away unsure of what he was going to do next.

* * *

Nicole took the precious item out of the box and carefully removed from the protective packing paper and laid out the pieces to assemble it.

Once it was together she walked to the baby's room and placed it where it belonged and smiled half heartedly while a tear ran down her face.

"Now you will always have something that is all about your daddy with you little one." She ran her hand over her stomach and examining the goofy out of place item she had just added to the decor.

The ache she had for Spencer still hadn't eased up and she was beginning to wonder if it ever would. She walked to the door of the room and turned off the light and made her way back to the living room to find something else to distract her from her torment.

* * *

The next day at work was long and boring for Nicole. She hated having to stay back at the station when all of the action was going down on a case. Checking her watch again she groaned seeing she still had a half hour before she could leave.

Pete came breezing in all full of smiles and a story to tell about apprehending the suspect helping the last of the long day finally end.

As usual Pete took Nicole home and made sure she was all set for the night before heading back to the station to finish up his paperwork.

"Nicole? You've been really quiet today. What's going on?" Pete finally asked.

"It's just the usual hormone overload. I'm fine really." She assured.

"Are you sure? I can go and get us something to eat and hang out for a while if you want." He offered.

"No. You go get your paperwork done and go home."

"Ok. If your sure." He hugged his friend. "Call me if you change your mind." He said before leaving.

* * *

"Much better." Nicole sighed getting out of her work clothes and into her comfy ones.

She twisted her hair up into a knot and made her way to the couch and turned on the TV thinking about what to eat. Two things were always on her mind these days. Spencer and food. As she was thinking about what she had in her fridge a tap at the door interrupted her.

She jumped up expecting to see Pete standing on the other side of the door holding carry out bags of Chinese food. He knew her so well. Reaching for the door she had a happy smile on her face ready to thank her mind reading partner only to have the smile fall short when she saw who actually was on the other side looking back at her.

"Oh god." Was all she could stammer out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Nicole stood frozen as she looked in disbelief at the figure of her lover standing in her open doorway. She held her eyes open wide afraid to blink because if she did he may disappear. This had to be a cruel hallucination meant to bring more pain to her already shattered heart.

Spencer couldn't speak as he took in the sight of his beautiful Nicole. Her enormous green eyes were gleaming with the dampening of tears that were forming in them. The stunned look on her face made his chest tighten. Had he made a mistake coming here? He didn't know if he should speak or not. He couldn't read the expression on her face.

Gasping for air, Nicole reached up her quivering hand and touched her fingertips lightly to the side of his face. Her mouth dropped open as her fingers made contact with his warm skin.

Her slight brush to his cheek sent electric shocks through Spencer's entire body. This only made his desire to be close to her intensify.

"Oh god. You're real." She gasped.

"Yes. I'm real." Spencer choked back.

His pulse began to race as he reached up and took a hold of her hand and pushed it tighter into his cheek. Her skin was still so soft as he nuzzled in to her palm.

Knowing now that he wasn't resisting her touch, Nicole pulled her hand from his face and looped her arms around his neck and drew her body into his. Not feeling close enough she then lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist entwining his body completely within her limbs. She wasn't about to let go of him.

* * *

The sweetness of orange blossoms tickled at his nose. Spencer inhaled breathing her essence deeply into him. He craved her sweet scent the entire time he was away and he was going to take in as much of it as he could while she was so close to him.

As Nicole tightened her grip around him he noticed the differences in her body. He knew every inch of her and the foreign protrusion in her middle reconfirmed to him of the baby growing inside of her.

Spencer moved forward carefully into the apartment since they were still standing in the open doorway to the hall and pushed the door closed with his foot.

Nicole continued to cling to him as he eased around and placed her back up against the door. He could feel her tears falling on the side of his neck along with the tiny hot gasps of air coming from her mouth. He couldn't control his own tears any longer and began to feel them trickle down his cheeks.

Time seemed to stop as the two just held each other neither wanting to let go. Everything that Spencer had rehearsed to say to her just faded away to the back of his mind. All that mattered was here and now.

"I'm so very sorry." Nicole finally whimpered in his ear. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so, so sorry." She repeated.

Spencer pulled his head away and looked at Nicole's red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Oh Nicole, I'm sorry too. I didn't even give you a chance to say anything before I stormed off."

The desire to kiss her was overwhelming but Spencer held back. He wasn't sure how far to take things right away. He felt like he was already pushing his luck.

"Come on. Let's go sit down." He said gently loosening his grip on her.

"No." She protested grabbing him tighter. "You might leave again."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He whispered nudging into her taking in one more breath of her sweetness before letting go.

Nicole reluctantly eased up her hold and put her legs back down on the floor. She quickly grabbed onto his hand and led him to the couch. She still wasn't sure that he would stay as he promised.

* * *

"God you are so beautiful. I think pregnancy agrees with you." He said sheepishly.

"You don't seem all that surprised." Nicole said disappointedly.

"Well Hotch sort of spilled the news when he came after me."

"Aaron? He came to find you?" Nicole was surprised.

"I'll tell you all about it later. Right now I just want to be here with you."

"Spencer, did Aaron tell you what really happened? We were drugged." Nicole said apprehensively.

"He did. Let's not spoil the moment right now by talking about it. Tell me about our baby."

Nicole smiled. "Come on. I have something to show you." She said getting up still clinging to his hand wanting him to follow.

* * *

Spencer's face lit up when he saw the baby's room. It looked so cozy and warm. Just the kind of room he would have wanted to create if he'd been here to help. The whole room was painted light blue and the ceiling had white fluffy clouds sponged on it. Pooh characters were on the boarder that ran the whole length. It was when he turned to see the crib that he saw the one thing that made him laugh out loud. The Star Wars mobile that hung over the bed. It was completely out of place among the Pooh theme but still some how seemed right regardless.

"Where on earth did you find this?" He laughed going to get a better look.

"On line. I had to have it when I saw it. This way our little one will always have a part of his or her daddy here."

Spencer admired the individual figures hanging down and reached up to turn the knob to hear the music. He laughed even louder when the Star Wars theme song began to play.

"It's perfect." He turned to Nicole seeing a smile on her face too.

She was beaming and it made his stomach flip over. He strolled over in front of her fighting his overwhelming urge to pull her into him and lavish kisses all over her. He held his eyes locked with hers and slowly reached out his hand toward her belly.

"May I?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course you may." She answered not dropping her gaze from him.

Stepping closer Spencer placed his hand over the small bump that was hidden by the oversized t shirt she was wearing. Nicole let out a long breath as his hand slid over her feeling the baby. Spencer then placed his other hand on her as well and continued to explore her changing body. Suddenly just feeling wasn't enough. He wanted to see her.

"I really would like to look at you right now." He groaned before thinking.

"So look at me." She cooed back to his surprise.

Nicole batted her eyes at him longingly and Spencer saw that she was truly giving him permission. He reached down to the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up to see the sweet softness of her skin covering his baby. He pulled the shirt up over her head and dropped it to the floor and reached back over to feel her naked flesh. His breathing was becoming rapid touching the forbidden softness.

Her breasts were already pleasingly large but he noticed they were getting bigger. He loved having his face buried in her sweet mounds that were now teasing him with hot temptation. He quickly refocused on her bump and crouched down on his knees to put his face level to her stomach. His hands found their way back to her tracing around the defines of her growth and back down around her hips that were slightly wider too.

* * *

The mobile still to chimed in the background as Spencer continued his quest. Wanting to see it all uncovered he looped his fingers into the waistband of her yoga pants and slid them down her legs. He helped Nicole step out of them and they were quickly tossed aside.

The erotic charge going through her body right now had everyone of the tiny hairs on her standing on end as she stood there in only her bra and panties in front of him.

Spencer's pants were growing tight around him as he was responding to the sight of her silky skin exposed before him begging to be touched. He was breathing rapidly as he stretched back up and without hesitation placed his lips on her stomach kissing her lovingly.

Nicole gasped and entwined her fingers with his soft brown locks and held his head to her. This was the perfect moment she longed for, feeling his tender lips on their baby giving his love to their creation. Her body tingled violently and goose bumps formed on her skin from her excitement. She fought her need to pull him up to her and ravish his mouth.

* * *

Seeing Nicole's response to his touch, Spencer's excitement grew more intense and he rose to his feet and slid his hand behind her head pulling her hair from the knot it was tied in and watched it trickle down loosely around her shoulders.

"You are so beautiful. I can't fight this anymore. I need to make love to you. I have to know that you are mine."

"I have always been yours. I want you inside of me more than anything right now. Please Spencer make love to me." She begged lifting her mouth to him.

Spencer pulled her into him and clasped his mouth tightly over hers feeling her hot breath mixing with his. Nicole ran her hands up his back pulling his shirt free from his pants and tickled her fingers teasingly around the waistband of his pants and up the skin of his back. The familiar sensual touch he craved was finally on him. He let out a groan of delight and deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into her eager mouth feeling hers entwine back and dance gracefully along with his.

* * *

The chiming music had stopped and the only sound in the room was of the panting excitement of the two reunited lovers passionately moving over each other's bodies that were now completely uncovered and exposed to each other.

Spencer gently led Nicole down to the floor and got down with her sliding his hand up her thigh to her throbbing swollen middle pleased to feel how much she wanted him. Moving gently he placed himself on her and held her face to keep her looking him straight in the eyes.

Nicole moved her legs open wider and Spencer maneuvered himself into place ready to reclaim his territory. He held her eyes to his as he moved to the sweet spot he was desperately seeking and carefully pushed inside her warm wet confines.

Nicole's lips parted and soft whimpers escaped from her as Spencer slipped slowly in and out of her. He refused to break eye contact wanting to hold the intensity and profound intimacy of the moment. Nicole's fingers traced up and down his spine in rhythm with his movements causing Spencer to shiver with ecstasy.

"I love you Spencer." She purred watching the glaze beginning to consume his eyes. She knew he was close and reached down and began to stroke herself to get herself ready to meet his orgasm.

"I love you Nicole." He panted speeding up his movement.

Nicole increased her movement too and quickly found her muscles clenching as she neared the edge. With their eyes still locked Nicole let herself go and her insides began to contract wildly around Spencer who was engulfed deep inside of her. He growled at the feel on her pulsating and bucking around him and quickly spilled within her sweet walls coating her with his juice finally taking back what belonged to him.

* * *

As the two were coming down from the rush Spencer bent down and kissed her breaking the intense stare they held the entire time they made love. It was a perfect reunion. Even better than either one could have imagined and they both wanted to savor the moment. Spencer moved to Nicole's side keeping his arms around her pulling her into his chest allowing her access to plant little kisses on him.

Spencer ran his fingers through Nicole's hair as she continued to lavish his collarbone with her lips.

"I've missed you so much." He giggled as her tongue ran up his neck and under his earlobe and swirling around the sensitive area.

"I've missed hearing you giggle like that every time I do this." She teased continuing to tickle him.

"Oh two can play this game." He said amidst his laughter and reached for her ticklish spot on the side of her stomach and squeezing causing Nicole to burst out laughing too.

The pair continued to tease and tickle each other until Spencer bent down and pulled his lover into a passionate kiss stopping Nicole from being able to continue the tickle assault on him.

Spencer's head whirled as he kissed his lover. All the idea's that he had about taking things slowly had vanished. He was where he belonged just as it was before everything went to hell. Slowly pulling away from the kiss he ran his hand across Nicole's cheek. Nicole looked back at him with nothing but love in her eyes.

"I love you so much." He said softly. "I know this is a strange time for this because I had it all planned differently to do the weekend before….well you know."

"What is it baby?" Nicole whispered.

"Nicole. Will you marry me?" He spit out quickly before he could chicken out.

Nicole's eyes grew enormous and her mouth opened wide and she began to laugh.

"Yes! Yes! Oh yes! I will marry you Spencer." She grabbed his head and pulled him to her and kissed him.

Both of their hearts were racing with excitement as they continued to kiss and hold each other as if their lives depended on it.

It wasn't long before Spencer was aroused and ready to saturate his lover again. Nicole could feel his eagerness bushing against her leg and pulled him in closer wanting all that he could give her.

"Are you sure?" He panted.

"I'm always sure with you baby. We have a lot of time to make up for."

Spencer wasted no time in doing just that.

* * *

After all that angst I had to do a whole chapter on thier reunion. I hope you all liked it! Just one more chapter. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nicole examined herself thoroughly in the mirror trying to decide if she really liked the way she looked. She let out a discontented sigh.

"Would you quit that. You look beautiful." Her sister Denise said placing the last of the tiny white daisies in Nicole's upswept hair.

"Do you think I should have gone with something more formal?"

"No. I think what you have on is perfect. You and Spencer both wanted something simple and not spend a lot of money."

Nicole looked again at her off the rack white flowing calf length dress and the round protrusion that stuck out in front and then smiled. It was perfect for a small ceremony with only immediate family and close friends present. With only a month to plan, nothing too fancy had time to emerge. The only thing that mattered now was that she was about to marry the man she loved more than anything.

Denise finished scrutinizing the position of each of the flowers in Nicole's hair finally happy with the spacing.

"All finished. Now would you please smile and quite worrying. Trust me. Only you can pull off being a hot bride in a cheap dress and pregnant. I hate you for that you know." Denise teased giving her sister a hug around the shoulders.

The two sisters looked at each other in the mirror and smiled. They looked so different. Nicole with her blonde hair, green eyes and fair skin. Denise with her dark hair, brown eyes and darker skin. Both were beautiful.

"Are you alright being here with the divorce still so fresh?" Nicole asked her sister.

"I'm fine. Really." Denise insisted. "Tate was a cheating, lying SOB. I haven't shed one tear over the divorce. Besides, I always smile when that huge alimony check shows up every month."

"Nicole it's almost time. Are you ready yet?" Her mother Diane said hurrying in through the door.

"Just about mom." Nicole said. "How's Spencer doing?"

"Well last I knew he was driving Derek crazy spouting wedding statistics to him." Her mother shook her head.

"That's my Spencer." Nicole laughed.

* * *

"Reid if you don't shut up I am going to put a gag over your mouth." Derek said irritated trying to fix Spencer's crooked tie.

"I'm sorry. You know I tend to spew statistics when I'm nervous."

"What do you have to be nervous about? You're marrying a beautiful woman that you love very much who's having your baby."

"What if she runs out on me? There's a thirty one percent chance that….."

"That's it." Morgan said frustrated. "I'm gagging you."

"Derek! Don't do that! I'll shut up." Spencer yelped trying to get away.

* * *

Emily looped her fingers through Pete's as they sat in the church pew waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Who are all of those people again?" Emily asked looking to the others sitting near them.

"That's Nicole's brother Ryan and his girlfriend Tami. The nervous looking guy is Luke, Nicole's dad." Pete pointed out but was interrupted before he could continue.

"Hey guys." JJ said coming in and sitting down with her husband Will next to Emily and Pete. "I'm so excited for Spence." JJ smiled.

"I have a feeling that Derek is about strangle him right now." Emily smirked.

"Statistic vomit?" JJ asked knowingly.

"Yep."

"Was Garcia able to set up the skype with Reid's mom?"

"She and Dave are about to show Spencer. He's going to be so surprised." Emily smiled.

"I wish Hotch felt like he could come today." JJ said sadly.

"I'm just glad he and Spencer managed to work things out enough so Spencer will come back to the BAU. It was a huge step that they sent Hotch an invitation." Emily said.

"That reminds me, Hotch sent a card with me for them." JJ smiled.

"Do you have room for one more?" A familiar voice said behind them.

Emily and JJ's eyes grew huge. "Gideon!" They both said excitedly in unison.

Jason smiled and held out his arms to get a hug from each of his former co workers.

"Does Reid know you're here?" JJ asked.

"Not yet. I just had to come and meet the woman who brought so much drama to my life and of course watch my friend get married."

"He is going to be so surprised to see you." Emily giggled.

* * *

The time rolled around for everyone to take their seats and Luke went back to wait with his daughter who was fidgeting with her bouquet.

"It seems just like yesterday that you were crying in your room from having your skirt tucked into your underwear in high school. And now here you are getting married and having a baby."

"Ah dad why did you have to bring that up today?" Nicole said disgustedly.

"Well, are you nervous anymore?" He asked.

"No, I'm irritated."

"Then it worked." He said kissing his daughter on the head.

"It's time." Denise said opening the doors to the sanctuary.

She turned and smiled at her sister then began to walk down the isle smiling brightly.

* * *

"Wow. I don't get it. All of Nicole's family is dark haired and eyed and Nicole is blonde and green eyed." Morgan whispered to Spencer.

"She's my walking recessive gene." Spencer smiled seeing his beautiful bride making her way down the isle on her dad's arm.

After that moment all other things in the room disappeared except for her. Nicole smiled at Spencer the entire walk down to the alter where he waited for her. His heart fluttered when Nicole's father removed her arm from his then took her hand and placed it in Spencer's.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today….." The minister began.

* * *

The door to the church opened and closed quietly. With light footsteps Aaron made his way to the doors of the sanctuary and peeked inside. All of the other members of his BAU family were sitting in the pews watching the ceremony. Spencer and Nicole were looking intensely into each others eyes as the minister spoke his words. Aaron felt a tear begin to pool in the corner his eye as he watched.

"If anyone can show just cause why these two shouldn't be united in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Aaron scooted back behind the door trying to stay out of sight. He decided at the last minute that he wanted to see Spencer and Nicole on their special day but he didn't want them to know he was there. He wanted so badly to be a part of this celebration but just wasn't sure how welcomed he would be especially with Nicole's family there.

The vows were exchanged and the rings placed on each others fingers and finally the moment they both were waiting for came.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The minister smiled.

Spencer reached up and bushed Nicole's cheek and leaned down and placed his lips softly on hers. As everyone began to clap for the bride and groom, Aaron slipped back to the front doors and quickly made his way out of the church smiling to himself and glad that he came.

* * *

"We did it." Spencer said excitedly squeezing Nicole's hand tightly.

"There's no going back now." She teased. "You're mine forever."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said proudly.

They stood at the front of the sanctuary while their families hugged and congratulated the happy couple. Everything was perfect. Spencer scanned the crowd of all the most important people in his life when he saw Jason still sitting in the pew smiling.

Spencer was going to return to the BAU in a couple of weeks after he and Nicole's family help her get her apartment packed up and moved to DC. They decided together that they would live in Spencer's little apartment and look for a house. JJ's husband Will already made sure that Nicole could transfer to the DC force when she was ready to return to work as a detective. Things were truly working out.

Rossi was one of the last to congratulate the couple.

"Welcome to the family Nicole." He said pulling her into a hug. "Reid you got yourself a real beauty. You'd better take good care of her."

"I will." Spencer smiled.

"I took the liberty of reserving the banquet room at the hotel we are all staying at complete with food and an open bar. I just couldn't let your wedding day happen without some sort of a reception. I've already informed everyone else as well as the officers at your precinct." He smiled.

"Dave! Thank you so much!" Nicole squealed hugging him again.

"Well it's the least I could do. I love you both. Oh and I also have a little surprise waiting outside." He winked then left to join the others.

* * *

Everyone filed out of the sanctuary toward the front doors of the church and Spencer took Nicole's hand and led her to his friend who waited patiently to talk to them.

"Jason Gideon, I would like you to meet my wife, Nicole." he said proudly.

Jason stood up and went over to Nicole and pulled her into a hug. "It is so nice to meet you Nicole."

"Oh you too Jason. Spencer talks about you all of the time. I feel like I already know you." She said hugging him back.

"Reid that picture you had of her didn't do her justice. You my dear are just beautiful." He admired stepping back.

"How long are you going to be here Gideon?" Spencer asked.

"I'm heading back for the airport shortly. I can't be away from my hideaway for long."

Spencer curled up his lip disappointedly. "I wish you would stay and come to the reception."

"Oh you know I'm not much for parties." Jason shrugged. "You three are welcome to come see me anytime." He grinned gesturing to Nicole's stomach.

Giving them both one last hug he headed for the doors to join the others waiting outside for the couple to make their way out of the church.

Spencer turned to his bride. "Are you ready Mrs. Reid?"

"Ready Mr. Reid." She grinned back taking her husband's hand.

* * *

The bird seed showered the couple as they made their way down the steps of the church and to the waiting limo that Rossi sprang for to drive them to the reception. The driver was waiting with the door open and they climbed inside.

"Oh hey, look a sunroof." Nicole said pressing the button opening it up.

Giving Spencer a wink she climbed up on the seat and stuck her head outside. Spencer then got up and slipped through the opening next to her. As Nicole was waving to everyone Spencer couldn't resist giving her one more kiss as the group cheered.

Before they slid back down inside Nicole spotted Emily close to the curb and decided she needed to do a little nudging. Nicole raised her bouquet over her head and tossed it to Emily who caught it with shocked eyes. Spencer began to chuckle when he noticed the nervous look on Pete's face as Emily was admiring her new treasure.

"Do you think Pete took the hint?" Nicole asked as they settled down into the seat.

"I hope so. If he doesn't get that ring on her finger soon it might rot in his pocket." Spencer chuckled.

"So, we get to ride around in this thing for an hour before going to the reception?" Nicole asked sheepishly. "What ever shall we do with that time?"

"Oh I have a few ideas." Spencer cooed moving in and slipping his hand up under his new wife's dress. "I love you so much Nicole." He whispered planting a kiss on the end of her nose.

"I love you too Spencer." She sighed breathlessly.

The End

* * *

I just bet you all thought Hotch was going stop the wedding! No way! **Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing**! I have one more idea on how to continue this for one more story if you are interested. Let me know!


End file.
